


Moonlight and martyr complexs

by bloodygem



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Black Veil Brides, David Bowie - Fandom, Escape the Fate, Framing Hanley, My Chemical Romance, Steven Tyler - Fandom, The Used, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Thursday, Tori Amos - Fandom
Genre: Akward!vampireGerard, Chinchillas, Gift Fic, Long as hell, M/M, people you may have never heard of, so cute it burns, wish fulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygem/pseuds/bloodygem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is the most awkward vampire ever, he lives in a world where vampires and Others where outed as being real about 50 years ago. The only thing he wants to do is work in a record store and keep his head down, but his friends are very good at getting into trouble and dragging him along. On the one hand, a forbidden love might re-spark war between Vampires and Elves, on the other someone he cares for is in danger from their own kind.</p><p>In the middle of all these messes, a human boy is busy trying to steal his heart.</p><p>Can't a vampire just spend his time locked in his room reading comics, and cuddling his chinchilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and martyr complexs

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is for Lins, for cheering me and for Andi because I wrote for her. SORRY YOUR XMAS GIFT IS LIKE 2 MONTHS ANDI!

Gerard had black hair that sometimes stuck up like feathers because he dyed it too much. He had large hazel eyes with a perpetually dazed look in them. He had not seen his eyes or his hair in a mirror in two years. He had a Live Journal with only ten friends on it. He had a chinchilla, her name was Pansy, she was the coolest chinchilla in the world and her Face Book had three hundred friends. He tried not to let that bug him.

He had a lot of fears. He even more comic books then fears stacked in the corner of his bedroom. He had witty comebacks that rested in his mouth going stale like ashes. He had a pack of Marbloros in his pocket. He had fangs, and whenever he poked at them they always seemed too small. He did not have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend.

He had a group of friends called The Brides of Dracula who were questionably his friends but he was pretty sure most of them would piss on him if he was on fire. Sides Quinn but everyone knew how that bitch was. He had an awesome baby brother who worked for Eyeball Records, that brother had a hot boyfriend in an up and coming band and maybe Gerard had some insane envy of their never ending make out sessions on his sofa when they came over.

And he had a job at the best all night record store in Hoboken, New Jersey it was called The Vault. It was run by his sire, Max so he really couldn’t get fired. Also he didn’t eat his meals there unlike some vampires who shall remain Ronnie.

He was most likely the best salesman on staff because he sold things, most of the people who came in were some sort of thing that went bump in the night or just really weird humans, and he got to keep a cage there for Pansy. Her dust bath sessions had once drawn a crowd of about twenty human shaped things and over ten real people. Most of them had even ended up buying something.

So when he walked into work to find Andy and Nixon making out on the counter again, he did the only thing that seemed right. He covered Pansy's eyes when she popped her head out to gander at them. “For shame. For shame.” He said lightly walking by to offer her the option of her cage. She sniffed at it then chose to remain in her tote bag.

“Sorry Geegee.” Nixon's voice had never lost it's Nashville drawl despite having lived in New Jersey for the last four years. “I guess we got carried away again. Ya know; I never got why you are always protecting Pansy's virgin eyes. She most likely has more idea what to do with a male then you do.”

Andy swatted at Nixon's chest untangling himself. He slid down off the counter where he rushed over to Gerard wrapping his arms around him. “ Don't listen to him, you're awesome, Gee. You're awesome because you're not all seductive and smooth like most vampires. You're awkward and dorky like a human. It's so cute.” Andy nuzzled his nose into Gerard ’s shoulder.

Gerard narrowed his eyes. “Andy Sixx, still king of the back handed complement I see.” Andy lightly nipped Gerard ’s shoulder, and he yelped softly. “You are also honestly the nicest guy I have ever met.” Gerard rolled his eyes. “And you are the cutest baby vampire in the world.” Andy smiled so his blue eyes sparkled, he nuzzled his cheek against Geared's his white skin was cool on Gerard's.

“I know.” He squeezed Gerard tightly. “Is it just you and me tonight?” “Craig might come in, later.”  
Gerard wiggled. “Yay, I love Mabbit. Where's his ass been lately anyway?” Nixon waved a hand lazily from the counter.

“Mabbit's ass has been hiding from a certain sire of yours, honeypie, did not you hear? Maxie wants to change him; drag him into that twisted thing he has going on with Ronnie. Craig won't have none of it and Maxie is pouting so hard it makes my head hurt just to look at it.”

Pansy nibbled on Gerard’s finger. He glanced down at her then melted looking into her black eyes. “Oh hello, does my baby want something?” He cooed. Andy rolled his eyes. “This is why you don't get laid, dude. Everyone knows you will always love that chiller more then anything or anyone else.”

The bells over the door chimed. Gerard startled fumbling around with Pansy. She took the opening to dive out of his arms then take off like a bat out of hell. He ran after her but she ziged and zaged until she came to a rest sitting on the sneakers of the person who had walked in.

“Speak of the Mexican devil.” Nixon drawled as Craig scooped up Pansy. “Hey assholes. Hey Gumibear.” He said ruffling Gerard’s hair as he passed Pansy back to him. Gerard clung to him. “I hear my sire is trying to change you? I like you warm, you're sunggly, you're nice; if you changed you might become a douchebag and not watch girly anime with me anymore when it's slow and no one's looking.”

“Don't remind me.” Craig winced as he took off his jacket tossing it down behind the counter. “This is what I get for trying to save Max Green from himself. The boy is a black fuckin hole, he just sucks up everything from you and never gives a dammed thing back.”

Nixon rubbed the back of his head giving them all a shit eating grin. “This is why I totally love being an elf. Better then a human, better then a vampire. Hell, elves are better then everyone.” The two vampires in the room glared at him. “Shut up.” Andy said sticking out his lower lip. “You are hurting my feelings.”

“Lies, all lies.” Nixon jumped down from the counter. “Well, I got to go meet with Alex from Eyeball, we are pretty close to sealing the deal, if I see Mikey or Frankie I will say hi for y'all.” He grabbed Andy for one last kiss almost bending his back in half. When they came up for air Andy looked dazed and disheveled. “Elves do everything better!” Nixon said as the door slammed behind him.

Gerard glanced at Craig. “So what are you going to do if Max comes in?” Craig walked into the stockroom, he came back out carrying some boxes. “Do what I do best when it comes to him, run like a bitch. You gonna help me restock, Gumibear?”

As they worked they lapsed into comfortable silence. Gerard looked mournfully at Craig's smooth golden skin, his lean arms, his chest under his tank top and the way his naturally black hair fell over his eyes. He would make a perfect vampire. They had worked their way into the T section when the bells over the door chimed again. Max stood there with his arms flung out wide. “Geegee and my Mabby how can this night get any better?”

Craig shot a glance at Max. “I gotta pee.” He dashed for the staff bathroom leaving Gerard alone with Max. He strode over in a jangling of chains his black cowboy boots clacking on the ground. The smirk on his face clearly said he knew who was running the show here. When Max pressed him into a crushing hug he mouthed 'Help me' at Andy who shrugged and kept doing whatever he was doing on the computer.

“You know he crawled out the bathroom window, right?” Max smelled like grave dirt and grapefruit body wash, it was always a bit jarring to smell it up close, it reminded Gerard of the night he was turned.

“Most likely, but I am loving the chase right now! Live a little, Way.” “I live.” He squirmed away. “I just don't think living is fuckin up everyone else's lives.” Max bopped him on the nose the tip of his finger rings shone on both his hands, skulls, ankhs, other symbols gone to fast to see. “Kitten has claws, I always forget.” He said his eyes dark and a bit dangerous.

“I … I just don't want to see you or Craig get hurt is all.” He stared helplessly at his hands. “Whatever, your shift is over.” Gerard's mouth dropped open. “I just got here!” Max shook his hair over his shoulder. “Again, whatevers. Did you forget it's the monthly meeting with our Grand-Sire, The Vampire King of England? The only time we shut down for a while?”

Gerard had forgotten. Max was gathering up his stuff for him then almost shoved him and Andy out of the door. “Don't worry about Pansy she can overnight here, not the first time. The big boss loves her anyway. Bye!” He slammed the door on them leaving them looking at each other in the moonlight.

Andy shoved his hands in his pockets. “I'm gonna go get a bite. You going to group?” Gerard shrugged. “Might as well, they keep saying they might have someone I can sponsor soon.” Andy fist bumped with him. “See ya.” Gerard pushed his hands under his hoodie to get them warmer. He exhaled for fun but was disappointed that there was no plume of steam anymore. He always seemed to think that was going to come back somehow.

As he walked he considered how he had gotten where he was. It all began with his thing for pretty boys, more to the point pretty boys who where ass hats. Two years ago he had been working for Cartoon Network living out his dreams as an artist but for some reason he kept trolling bars, getting shitfaced, doing coke, Christ knows what else.

He think he had even done Wit once a chemical distillation of witches blood used by vampires for a high. That shit would fuck you up. Not only would fuck up humans by giving them magic powers they could'nt handle and almost always used to some disgusting end before it wore off in a few hours but it drove vampires insane, one on Wit had almost destroyed the peace with humans by murdering people on it. He was grossed out at himself for touching it possibly, maybe, once.

All kinds of nice boys, good boys and girls had always flung themselves at him, even the cool arty types but for some reason he just wanted to be treated like shit.

Max had ended that for him by changing him. That night still a blur, all he knew was Max had wrung every inch of pleasure from him, drank every drop of of blood then in the morning explained over the blood stained streets that he was a 'gift' for some people called Quinn and Bert. His steps quickened by force of habit because he was reaching the bad part of town. Abandoned store fronts stared at him, he felt just as useless. Steam expelled from the grates the winter night was dead quiet.

He had forced a lot of from his mind about his time as their pet, but he would never let himself forget the night he had left. He had broken a glass so Quinn bicthed him out. He was saying his sorries and cowering a bit in all the right places. It was all a grind by then a boring, twisted drama they acted out the three of them. Bert's role as the bi polar but charismatic mess, Gerard the whipping boy, Quinn soother to Bert and tormenter to Gerard .

However as Gerard knelled down at Quinn's feet, staring at his dirty sneakers, his hair hiding his face to pick up the shards of glass something clicked in his head.

Somewhere along the line he had confused a want for domination with abuse, he had thought he could save people who did not want to be saved only drag him down. And he needed to get the fuck out right now. He had slipped like a shadow away from Quinn after finishing his task, he found Bert passed out on the sofa. He kissed him on the forehead then walked out with the clothes on his back. When he got to Mikey's house he began to shake after he knocked on the door whispering 'Please be home, please be home.'

He almost fell into his brother's arms when he opened the door, Mikey took one look at his dirty clothes, thin haggard face and greasy hair. He cussed to himself then shoved Gerard into in the shower. When he came out Mikey had warped his arms around him and let him talk till he was done. It was raw as well as strange but he could even then feel the healing in the pain.

Gerard came to a stop outside the brightly lit Center for Vampire Advancement. It was where vampires signed up to be matched with humans who were willing to feed them for money, where new vampires where helped getting used to the change; they even did social events. There were therapy groups for vampires getting over baggage from their human lives. This place had saved his unlife, it was one of the few places he felt safe.

His Grand-Sire, the Vampire King of England was the one who had created the whole idea shortly after The Dark Wars had forced everyone out of shadows about fifty years ago. Gerard wanted to believe he had done it for love of his people but there was a certain amount of self preservation there too, what is good for one's people is good for a ruler of them. Besides it calmed the humans down to see them putting in programs, fail-safes to keep themselves from going apeshit. Oh well. His Grand-Daddy still rocked.

He shoved the doors open fling them both wide, an old childish habit he never lost from when he was little. Huge glass doors had always fascinated him for some reason, the movement and motion. He stopped at the check in desk. “Hey, Gerard Way, I'm here to check in for New Beginnings at one, I'm a sponsor and I need my blood supply replenished please, it should be in the records where I live, how much I eat.”

The vampire woman at the desk could have been supermodel, hell maybe at some point in her life she was. Her icy blue eyes as well as the icy look on her face intimated him badly. “Sure, Mr Way. Can I see some I.D?” He fumbled it out then passed it to her. She tapped a bunch of keys, then glanced at his I.D, then at him, then at the screen.

“I only see one thing a bit off here. It says you have been cold for two years now, nearly three?” He nodded. “You do know most of us have taken long term warm companion by your age so we don't need to rely on being able to get here to buy blood.” He nodded again his eyes darting away.

“We need to make sure things move smoothly for the cold who are new to this, if you deny yourself companionship and excess to blood on demand then you are not assimilating as well as you thought. Keep an eye on yourself is all.” She smiled as she handed him back his I.D.

“I am of the Stardust blood line, we have the same Grand-Sire.”

He just kind of wished at this point that he would sink into the floor. He knew she meant well but people looking at him, or talking to him, or being around him for periods made him want to fidget. Then he got mad at himself for fidgeting.

Then he missed Pansy, why had he left her at the shop? He also did not like her telling him how to be, being himself was ok, well he didn’t even believe that so why should anyone else but. He looked up then took his I.D back. “Thanks.”

“Take care of yourself Mr Way.” She called as he crept away from the desk. “Thanks.” He said feeling redundant.

At last free, he slunk over to the third floor where the meeting was taking place. The room was pretty bare just some folding chairs. Pamphlets hanging sadly on a rack from like 1230 in the corner. A coffee machine. It reminded him of all those groups Ed Norton went to in Fight Club. He wished it was more cheery.

Considering he was like four hours early, he yanked out a book from his tote-bag to pass the time, brushing chinchilla fur off it. For some reason he still read vampire novels, go figure. This one happened to be vampire romance so it was insanely overheated and histrionic.

The main heroine had spent like four hundred pages whining about how she would never be the 'mate' of some vampire but he keeps claiming 'only her love' could save him, maybe from himself or some shit. Anyhow he rapes her because he went evil or something, and she kills herself so at least it had a twisted ending. He had read it like twice but it was mindless comfort reading so he settled in. Sides he kind of liked watching her die, it was three books coming. Bitch.

“How it's hanging?” He jumped, then squeaked when he found himself looking into the smiling face of Ray, who ran one of the therapy groups. “Good, good.” Ray hugged him his white boy Afro brushing Gerard’s forehead. “Well, today you get your own baby vampire huh?” Ray seemed so pleased he might cry.

He was warm, a psychologist who had trained in non-human studies, it was muttered around the place that he had been offered better and bigger jobs but he turned them down because he loved Hoboken for some reason. He was on Gerard's short list of awesome people.

“So how are your cravings?” Gerard shrugged. “They're ok.” “I mean for sex.” Gerard choked on air, gasped and thumped himself on the chest. Ray grinned. “This would still be fun if it was not so easy, but come on man you know you need it. Blood without the sex is half of what you need.”

“I do fine, ok.” His shoulders where tensing now he drew his feet up. “I know how we are built Ray, ok? I took Vampire 101 like everyone else.” His head was suddenly hurting as Ray dragged a folding chair over.

“But we both know how it should be done, we both know you loose a bit of something when it's not a person and not sexual, and then you loose some self control and then...” He pinched his nose and sighed. Gerard gritted his teeth. “I am fine. I am not loosing anything. It's not like it's pon farr or something, I get cranky and...”

Ray frowned. “You're right. But the reason we like everyone as happy as they can be getting used to their blood-lust is the first five years are rough a lot vampires become monsters in this time period, the more rooted into humanity you are...” Ray sighed. “Listen just, promise me something ok.”

Geared watched Ray's eyes with weary ones. “Hm?” “Leave the dammed house this week.” Gerard nodded. “Without Mikey, Frankie or one of those merry band of bum fuckers you know.” Gerard pouted. “And no chillers!” Gerard made a gasping squeal then.

“What did Pansy ever do to you, you monster!” Gerard mock sobbed into his hands his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Ha ha. You need to stop hiding behind things is all, kid. And you should know that.” There really was no disputing this so Gerard didn’t try. “Ok, I will. There's an all horror movie marathon tomorrow night.” Ray grinned. “Oh, yeah I was gonna go but the old lady wouldn’t let me, have fun.”

He shot the shit with Ray for awhile helping him set up for the meeting so the remaining time passed in a comfortable blur of laughter and gossip. People began filing in slowly about a half hour before things began. Gerard started to feel that sinking feeling he always did when there were people he didn’t know around. He stuck to Ray's side until the group leader, a vampire named Chow Gerard had worked with as group leader for his own version of this class came in.

Names where reeled off in twos as new vampire and mentor were named. His baby vampire turned out to be a girl, her smile was spunky, her nose was upturned but even cuter was her gray and black plaid school girl outfit. He gaped at her a bit.

“I'm Lynz.” She said bouncing in place, her sneakers had been drawn on. He smiled back a bit shy but warming to her. She was cute after all. “I'm Gerard .” She nodded. “So...” She tugged on one pigtail. “What now?” “There's a cafe downstairs....” She nodded a lot. “God yes, I changed two weeks ago so I'm always hungry.”

So they settled down with cheese fries for her, water for him and began to talk. She had turned consensually, she was twenty three or had been. Her musical tastes run towards punk. Soon he was enjoying her company. They traded bad boyfriend stories, compared hair products. He even thought maybe he could like her someday, ya know once he was not her mentor anymore.

It was about four when they both looked at the clock on the wall and blinked. “Wow, time flies with you.” Lynz licked her lips then glanced away from him. He smiled warmly at her. She liked him. He was doing well! Him doing well! He was glad she was looking up to him. “So, where do you live?” He asked.

“Oh over on Ivrvine.” He brushed his hair from his eyes. “Oh, I'm like three streets down. Let me walk you home ok?” She nodded eagerly. “Yeah, awesome. I am so glad I got someone as cool as you for my mentor, Gee.”

They lapsed into quiet on the walk drinking in the night. Every new vampire and even some older ones felt the pull of open night air. It was like being a fish in deep water or a bird in the sky it not only felt right, it felt good. He gazed at the veiled moon, the snow glittering on the ground, the shuttered houses. His feet took him along his normal rote so they wound up at his house instead.

“Oh. Crap.” He laughed a bit. “I took you to my house. I don't think sometimes.” She was taking the front steps two at a time before he could say anything more. “Uh, Lynz?” He called. Then she pounced. Her hands grabbed his shoulders shoving him flat against his front door. “You don't need to be coy, I know why you took me here.” She giggled.

His eyes widened. “Y-you do?” He almost squeaked. “Sure.” She pressed herself against him. “I think I have a pretty good--” Her words where cut off when Gerard elbow checked the door open, hit the ground, then crab walked as fast as he could inside the house kicking the door shut behind himself. “Sorry, you're a great girl everything scares me is all good night I swear I’ll call you later NOT YOUR FAULT OK?” He shouted after himself. All he heard was pounding sneakers and maybe some crying. Shit.

“Good work, Gumibear. You cock block yourself so bad sometimes.” Gerard jumped and screamed like a girl. He glared at the figure that had been sleeping on his sofa.“Craig?! How did you....when did you...” He asked still sitting on the floor. “You gave me a key so I could baby sit Pansy when you where out of town visiting family last summer.”

Gerard did the only reasonable thing to do. He got up and laid on Craig like he was the sofa. There was an ooof but nothing much else. “You're warm.” Gerard ran his hand over Craig's arm idly. “Can't run forever.” He whispered in Craig's ear. “Watch me.” Craig whispered back.

“Do you not want to change, do you not love Max...what's wrong?” Craig grunted. “Ronnie, is what is wrong.” He muttered. “Oh. Yeah he is.” Ronnie was Max's prime lover, a brutal, thrill seeking party boy. He used every human made drug under the moon and who knew what else. No one liked him, but Max kept saying there was good in him. Gerard was under the impression if there was good in that vampire, it was hidden better a Mormon teenager's porn stash.

“Why not me?” Gerard asked his voice a choked whimper. “Huh?” Craig shifted a bit. “I liked you before Max did, I ….” He closed his eyes trying hard not to cry. “Why not me?” He demanded his voice was slightly louder, steadier. “Why after all he's done, why do you love Max, why couldn’t you have loved me? I would have treated you well.” He bit his lip after feeling Craig go stiff.

“Think I know why Gumibear? You think I know much more about this whole, stupid, messy thing then you do?” He shrugged. “I don't.” “That's a very disappointing answer.”

“I am a disappointing man sometimes.” Gerard's cell phone went off then. He rolled over on Craig who yelped, they both went down off the sofa and Geared only barely answered the call in time. “What?”

He asked woozily. “I get a call from your baby vampire about how no one should blame you for anything, she's a bad girl and she wants everyone to know you are trying hard to care for her but she's a fuck up? What in the hell did you do to that girl!” Ray's voice came pouring out in a stream. He winced and yanked the phone away from his ear so the screaming was a little less.

“Her vagina tried to eat me!” He screamed back. Ray paused. “Ok, that's it you're making no sense. I am... I am calling Antony your mentor can handle this. This is some fucked up vampire thing, killer vagina. Jebus.” He hung up.

Craig kicked away from the tangle they were still in on the floor. He sat with his back to the sofa digging his pockets for a cigarette. He lit two passed one to Gerard who grabbed at it eagerly. He dragged then said on the exhale. “Rejection. I don't even see how anyone gets over it at all let alone deals with enough of it to find someone they can love.”

“Oh. Fuck you.” Craig breathed out. He sounded very tired. “It never gets better, nothing ever does. I think that's the joke.” With that he stood and walked out of the room. “Where are you going?” Gerard called out. “I'm gonna sleep in your bed. You're gonna sleep in the ground. We're not talking about this god forsaken night tomorrow.” He called back.

Gerard sighed. He turned off his phone, finished his cigarette and feeling very alone, very sad and very bitter he slipped into the crawl space under the house to sleep.

The next night he was still cranky, still not picking up his phone to explain anything about what had gone on with Lynz and considering skipping work but Pansy was there so he couldn’t. He dressed sloppy, didn’t shower and when Andy asked him how his mentoring was going he seethed at him. “I don't want to talk about it.” “Sorry, Gee. I'll leave you alone ok?” Geared just rubbed his temples.

He was slumped over the stacks sort of sorting them when someone poked him in the shoulder. “Sorry but do you guys stock Envy? I heard somewhere you carried Japanese post core but you never know and--” Geared winced then turned around. The dude talking at him was thin, a bit taller then he was, reddish brown hair, blue eyes. Nothing much.

“Sure.” He said curtly. “Follow me.” They walked by Pansy's cage on the way to the import section. “Oh, hey is that a chinchilla?” The costumer asked. “No, it's a potted plant.” Geared muttered. “Yeah.” He said louder. “Oh, cool.” The dude trailed his fingers over the rows as they went along. “So why are you so sour?” He blurted out. Geared turned to stare. “Um, listen.” He paused waiting for a name. “”I'm Geoff.” The dude stuck his hand out to shake. “Geoff, I am in a shitty mood is all. Sorry if I was a dick.” He mumbled.

“Shitty moods are were we learn about ourselves ya know? Well, all painful times are.” Geoff began attacking the import section with fervor. “I mean, under duress the human or non-human mind can do some insane shit, both for good and ill.” Geared leaned against the wall listening half halfheartedly.

“You're some hippie Polly Anna do gooder aint ya?” He asked then winced because it had been a meaner remark then he wanted to make but Geoff smiled. “Sure. Why should I be ashamed to be a nice person? I believe that one can be angry about the ways of the world without being angry at the world. We can overcome anything if we just band together.”

Andy squealed for help then because a whole bus load of school girls had walked in at once hoping to get a gander at vampires. Max seemed to be searching for a broom to chase them off with so Geared said a quick sorry to Geoff and ran off to help get the whole mess under control. He was so busy selling them mall punk he barely noticed Geoff buy his stuff from Andy and leave.

Then they got a shipment Lady Gaga no one had ordered so there was a fight with everyone trying to figure out where it had come from. Pansy nailed Quinn with a stream of pee from in her cage when he walked by her. Quinn ran about foaming at the mouth screaming about what a evil rat she was.

Geared had stepped up and asked him to repeat himself. “I said,” Quinn smirked. “Someone needs to make me a pair of boxers out of your ugly rat so my balls can be cradled by it.” Geared had taken a swing at him, Andy had gotten hit instead. It was a bad scene.

What really pissed Geared off about all of it was how Max made it sound he had started the shit. After they got send off to different corners things settled down till his shift was over. He gratefully clocked out. There was no way he could get home fast enough. The only thing keeping him going was the idea of the all night horror marathon. So he cleaned up, settled down Pansy with some snuggles and pecans then rushed over to the small independent film house.

He had been waiting in line for about ten minutes when a voice piped up behind him for the second time that day. “You again. Did your day get less shitty?” He turned to see boy who had buying Japanese post core earlier that day. “No.” He sighed. “Not even a little bit.” “Sorry to hear that.” He looked truly sad, that was threw Geared for a second.

“But you know what they say?” Geared was not sure what kind of insane he should unleash on this dude to get him to go away if any so he figured he'd play along. “What?” “When life gives you lemons, squirt the juice into the eyes of someone you hate and drink soda.”

Geared laughed slightly. “Oh, I got a smile.” He also favored Geared with his own, it light up his eyes it was like a warm, powerful light infused with kindness and maybe bunnies. His fingers twitched he was unsure what to do with that.

“I don't know your name.” Gerard admitted. “I told you before, but it's ok. It's Geoff. I don't know yours.” “Gerard, it's French.” Another smile, this time with a hint of teasing. “I couldn’t have figured that out myself.” Gerard was wondering now if he was being flirted with but after last night he couldn’t even think about it. Sides, this guy was some nice, boring, good boy. He wasn’t insanely pretty just cute he didn’t seem special. A new friend, maybe nothing more.

  “What music you like?” Geoff asked as the line got closer to the ticket booth. “I am into Xui Xui right now.” That should get a nice blank stare. Geared admitted he loved smacking people with his knowledge of music. Geoff laughed delightedly. “ 'Although you're a solid pile of hate you're still pretty like cake.'” He warbled out in a high, pure, beautiful voice. Gerard gaped. “So you know them, and you have a very pretty voice,”

He said grudgingly. Geoff beamed. “Thank you. I'm sort of trying to be in a band. I kept getting told I was tone deaf when I was younger, but whatever. Something about music just draws me, I'm going to Rutgers studying to be a teacher but I do basement shows at my house, Saves the Day was there last week.” More and more he was getting impressed by this dude. He really needed to nip that shit in the bud.

“Saves the Day is pretty tight live I hear.” Gerard glanced at Geoff from the corner of his eye. Geoff nodded. “Yeah, they're really awesome guys too.” They bought their tickets then walked together into the theater. Geoff sat down next to Geared. The lights weren’t even dimmed yet so they had some time. “So how did you end up working at The Vault, I thought only vampires worked there?” Geoff asked.

Geared slumped in his chair. Good thing he didn’t like this dude because here it came, he would say the V word and one way or another things would get awkward. “I am a vampire.” He muttered. Geoff gaped.

“Wow really?” He paused. “I don't want to sound insensitive so I don't know what to say.” He smiled shyly at Geared. “You must think I'm really boring then.” Gerard shook his head. “No, you're pretty cool being warm doesn’t mean a person is boring. I've met some pretty boring vampires, witches, elves so on.” Geoff cocked his head to the side. “Warm?” He asked puzzled. “Oh, we call humans 'warm' because we're well, not.”

“Huh. What other vampire terms do you have?” Gerard shrugged. “Uh, well a person who gives blood to a vampire often is called a chalice. The vampire who made you is a sire, nothing to weird.” The lights dimmed then for the first movie so they stopped talking. Geared let himself get dragged into the insanely bloody world of Cannibal Holocaust. He giggled at the bad acting and worse make up jobs, Geoff was howling at certain points but his loud enjoyment only made it better. He liked how free with his laughter and smiles this boy was.

The movies got done around five am so there was some time before dawn. Geoff yawned then smiled sleepily at Geared. “I have some time to kill before the trains are running again. Get some coffee with me?” He almost said no but the sleepy smile had sold him. “Sure, that sounds good right now.” They grabbed their coats and walked across the street to the all night diner.

“So.....” Geof blushed slightly as he stared at his cup. “I think vampires are hot. I mean not you per say not that you are not hot, but the whole thing.” His eyes went dreamy he stroked his neck lightly.

“Someone feeding on me, needing me like that, the biting is pretty hot too. Hot blood pumping from me into the vampire who's feeding on me. Maybe I'm overpowered or something. But mostly I see myself willing, giving myself, my all just there to be taken. Giving everything I am to another just being there for them to feed on, to need, to use.  
I mean the whole thing makes me hard as a rock. I can't help it.” He shivered. Geared was staring at him like he had grown another head by this point.

“I mean I'm a good boy, a nice boy. But for fuck's sake sometimes a good boy wants some rough trade, just wants someone to hold him down and take him you know? Fangs in my neck and a cock up my ass, I can't believe I saying this to you but somehow I know you will get it. I would totally be someone's love slave at this point maybe it's been to long since I got laid or something but I am horny all the time lately!”

Geared was sliding down in his seat lower and lower until he almost was under the table. “It's like everyone but me is getting some, I'm like this close to whoring on the corner or just walking up to someone and being like 'You have a penis, I wants it!' “ He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I sound like some sort of sex manic.” Geared coughed. “No...no...” Geoff looked at Geared's face. “I didn’t ...rub salt in wounds did I?” Geared shrugged. “I don't know, I am in the same boat.”

Geoff smirked. “You has a penis, I wants it.” Geared's eyes bugged out and he made a strangled noise. “Joking!” Geoff sing-songed. “Yeah.” Geared raked a hand in his hair. Maybe there was more to Geoff then 'nice boy' after all. He was a little nuts but in an awesome way.

“So um. About your band?” Gerard asked looking for anything to get the topic off sex. “Oh, we're not even really a band I don't know, Tim keeps ducking making any commitments and Tom is awesome but I dont know if we're gonna be able to get along because he's so much like me and much not like me...” Geoff poked at his slice of pie, the apple slices oozed onto the plate.

An hour flew by mostly chatting about music. Geoff insisted that Geared promise he would come to his basement show the next night. As Geared was leaving Geoff yanked him close hugging him shamelessly, he smelled so good that Geared got a bit dizzy. He promised again to come to the show and said Geoff could pick him up after work at ten.

Walking home he kept kicking his heart in the ass screaming at it that it was not going to get attached to some stupid boy. No way, no how. He was not flirting anyway, he was just horny like everyone else he knew. Stupid heart. But his stupid heart kept replaying his smiles, kept reminding him of that wonderful scent of his, kept showing him his flushed cheeks and dreamy eyes when he talked about being bitten. Stupid penis conspiring with the stupid heart!

He inhaled deeply, reminding himself he was the one with the power here. He did not have to do anything he did not want to do. He was safe. He was going to bash any feelings he might have had for Geoff with a rock. It would be fine.

He was lying down in the dirt to get some sleep when somewhere a nagging feeling reared it's ugly head. A feeling that maybe he was wrong, maybe he should just let this thing be whatever it might be. He smacked that feeling with his mental flyswatter then rolled over to sleep.

Exactly at sunset his cell phone woke him forcefully. “What Mikeyway?” He muttered wiping at his eyes. “I heard you where seen in the company of a man, a human it was said. Who is he?” Geared squinted at the phone. “Christ, Mikey it was only a few hours ago how in fuck do you know already?”

“I see all and know all. Now spill your vampire guts to your little brother.” He could almost see the smug little shit polishing his nails as he spoke. “I refuse. There is nothing to say.” He muttered wishing he had the balls to just hang up. “Lies, all lies. I must meet this person, when are you seeing him next?”

“Tonight, he has a basement show---” “Perfect I can tell Alex I am scouting and get my train tickets comped. I love you see you when?” Geared sputtered. “He's picking me up at the store at ten, the show is at eleven.” “Ok it's settled, see you then!”

He went back to sleep but slept fitfully. He wound up sleepwalking at work. Mikey showed up an hour early with Frankie his boyfriend in tow. “Hey, Geegee.” His brother kissed him on the forehead. He had no idea how his younger brother had wound up taller and cooler then he was. It was unfair times.

Frankie grinned at him then yanked up his shirt to show off his new tattoos a pair of swallows on his hips. “I love ink.” he said bouncing a bit. Geared nodded listlessly. Mikey pressed a thin hand to his brother's forehead. “When did you last eat?” He demanded. “I--” “Never mind, you're gonna eat now.” He brandished his wrist at Geared.

“Mikey, I am not eating in public!” He hissed his belly rolling at the very idea. “Then come along into the bathroom!” He retorted. “I--” But there was nothing to be done Mikey was dragging him into the men's room and locking the door behind them.

“Eat.” He said again holding out his wrist. He bowed his head hiding behind his hair. “I am fine, please Mikey why do you have to make a show of everything?” He pleaded. “Do it.” Mikey's eyes were impassive behind his glasses. Geared gave up and brought his brother's wrist to his mouth.

“I would like to state for the record feeding on you is dammed creepy because of the sexual element to it.” Geared said before he bit down. “Shut up, asshat we both know you don't get off on it when it's me, we've done it enough before to get over that shit.” Geared sighed then bit down. The blood flooded his mouth warm, sweet and giving him life. He floated a bit feeling blissful then a hand came down smacking him upside the head. “That's enough.”

 

“Would have been better with Geoff.” He muttered. Mikey's eyes narrowed. “Is Geoff the one you've wondering about with? If so I hope it would have been better with him and not your brother.” Geared winced. “You ever think we have a slightly fucked up relationship, Mikey?” “Oh, yeah.” Mikey was fixing his spiky hair in the mirror. “We really do.”

Geared licked his fingers then pressed them over the wound on Mikey's wrist. It closed over completely. Mikey watched his flesh knit together. “That is always the most awesome part.” He said smirking. He kissed Geared on the cheek. “I adore you, I always will.” Geared sighed then finished the line. “No matter how much blood I spill, no matter how many things I do to make you ill, you adore me and always will.” It was something Mikey had come up with after Geared had turned, just a silly thing but he liked it.

“Mikey....” He leaned against the wall. “Hm?” “What if I want to run away from this dude?” Mikey drew himself up so he loomed a bit. “Then run. If for any reason you get a bad vibe...” “I don't!” He shook his head wild black hair whipping his face. “I want to run because he's a nice boy, a sweet boy and I don't want to get my... gunk on him.”

Mikey froze his hands fell down at his sides. “You don't have gunk, Gee. I am so tried of telling you over and over how awesome you are, I don't know what to do with you!” His voice was getting more and more shrill. “You won't change from me telling you that you rock, so just shut up already!” Geared recoiled. “Sorry.” He wanted to just hide then, hide from everything and everyone.

“Come on.” Mikey poked one last strand of hair into place. “We need to get out there he's gonna be here soon right?” Geared nodded. “Alright then.” They walked out to find Geoff in the middle of Andy, Max, Nixon and Craig. “Wow, Mabbit's out with Max around.” Geared muttered. Geoff was laughing about something, Andy was hanging on his arm. Nixon looked bemused, Max was hanging off his other arm and Craig was glowering at him.

“Gee-gee!” Max waved him over merrily. “Your new friend was just telling us about his sort of band, he's very charming. “ Max gave Geoff his best smoldering look. “Now that Gee and Mikey are out of the john you should come in there with me, Geoff.” Geoff looked confused. “You can go to the bathroom by yourself.” Max went into pearls of laughter. “Oh, he's just to precious, Mabby you don't have to worry anymore I want this one!” He pinched Geoff's cheeks. Geoff smiled widely. “Don't touch me.” He said cheerfully.

Frankie swung himself down from the counter. “Are we leaving or what?” He asked looking at Mikey. “Yeah, once the belle of the ball is done here.” He looked pointedly at Geoff. “I am Mikey Way, Gee's brother. I work for Eyeball, I know everyone and in short I am cooler then you.” Geoff stared blankly at him. “You're covering up your fears for your brother by being a cunt to me.” He said as he reached out to grab Mikey's hands. “You don't have to, I would never hurt him knowing I was hurting him. I don't do that shit.”

Mikey blinked. “Is he always so... sincere?” He asked Geared over his shoulder. “I don't know I just met him, but I think he is.” Geoff nodded. “I am, it freaks people out.” He looked down at his hands holding both of Mikey's. He dropped them. “I get carried away but all I ever wanted really was for people to understand me, and to understand them.” He gazed with open need at Mikey. “So, I get...like that sometimes.”

“He's perfect for you.” Mikey said dryly. Geared hid a giggle behind his hand. He slipped over to Geoff who was now blushing and staring at his shoes. “I don't even know what the fuck I am trying to get at sometimes.” He whispered to Geared. Geared did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He took Geoff's hand and let him cling to it. Geoff smiled a small smile and blushed more. “We need to get moving.” Geared pointed out.

Andy draped himself over Geoff's shoulders. “Well, bye new warm boy. You need to come back, we can keep having that Deerhunter VS Fall of Tory fight we were having, you did not win yet!” Geoff laughed. “Sure.” Max gave him a hooded smirk. “Yeah, come back.” He wiggled his fingers at Geoff as the four of them walked out. “I think your friend Max has some kind of compulsion to rub on people or something. He has no sense of personal space man.” Geared growled. “He was hitting on you.”

“He was?!” Geoff looked shocked. “I can never tell.” Frankie giggled. “Oh yeah, that's a shocker.” He giggled then began to try to climb Mikey. The end result was a piggy back ride with Frankie screaming “Giddy up, Show Pony!” Geoff stared. “Are they always like this?” He asked swinging his and Geared's joined hands. “Sometimes.” “Fascinating.” Geoff drawled like Spock. “I love you.” Geared said. Geoff snickered. “You don't yet, but you will.”

They took the train to New Brusnwick with Mikey whining the whole way about being cold and how everything smelled like pee on New Jersey Transit trains. Geoff tried to distract him by telling a story about getting cornered by a homeless man in New York and not seeing any graceful way out of so he had wound up sitting in a Burger King listening to the bum rant about the government for an hour. He had sneaked away when the bum was in the bathroom but still felt guilty about it. Frankie was in stitches as he told the story complete with hand waving and faces.

They got from the station to Geoff's house quickly and without incident. He was immediately accosted as they walked in the back door that led into the kitchen by a guy who sort of looked like him. “Geoff Rickly, did you wonder off by yourself again?” He poked Geoff in the chest. “Oh come on, Tom not this again.” Geoff looked half way between sheepish and angry. Tom sighed his blue eyes looked long suffering. He wound some of his light brown hair around one finger.

“You got lost going to post office, three times last week!” He shouted at Geoff. “Why does everyone think I am helpless!” Geoff wailed throwing his hands in the air, he looked at Geared for help but got a shrug. “Because you are.” A short dude who had just walked into the kitchen put in, he cracked a beer watching them fight. “Shut up Tucker.” Geoff sniped. “You guys are not my mom.” He pouted. Tom gave him big sad eyes as he swigged on his coke. “Oh noes...” Geoff covered his face with his hands. “Not the big sad eyes!”

Tucker stared at Geared, then Mikey, then Frankie. “Hey, is it just me or is there a dude who looks like a vampire, one of the scouts from Eyeball Records and the lead singer of Pencey Prep in our house?” Mikey smirked. “You go it right all expect Gee is a vampire.”

Tucker's eyes went wide. Tom gaped. “Scout from Eyeball?” Tom breathed out looking at Mikey like he was there to save them all from rampaging zombies. Mikey preened. Frankie rolled his eyes.

“Vampire?” Tucker said looking at Geared like he was about to bite him then vomit pea soup. Geared hid a bit behind Geoff.

“They're all here just to hang, we're not being scouted. Geared is my friend, no one is gonna make him feel weird about his race now are they?” Geoff's voice had gone cold and commanding. Geared shivered with lust.

The door banged open from the basement where a loud roar was heard. “Guess it's time for me to get moving.” Geoff said letting go of Geared's hand with great reluctance. Geared stared at him hoping his eyes where saying 'kiss me before you go, asshole.' but it seemed lost on Geoff who ran down the rickty basement stairs to go get ready. Tom and Tucker followed suit as did the rest of them after they all grabbed beers from the huge trash can filled with them. Geared felt uncomfortable packed in with so many people so Mikey took one of his hands and Frankie took the other.

“I like him.” Mikey shouted over the noise. “Me too!” Frankie said. “Don't fuck it up!” They chorused. Geared rolled his eyes. “I'm gonna wonder around ok?” He shouted over the band that was currently playing. “I figure Geoff won't be on for a minute and I need some air already.” They nodded. He slipped up the stairs then went though the kitchen, living room and out the front door to the porch. He sat down on the steps and lit a cigarette.

“Hi kitten.” He gagged on his smoke then turned to see Bert sitting on the ledge of the porch. “Jesus titty twisting Christ, what the fuck are you doing here?” He went for angry but fell more into scared.

Bert grinned his long dirty black hair falling around his shoulders like a shroud around a dead man, his blue eyes shone with madness. “Nothing much. I get around. I heard you where hanging with some warm boy. Wanted to check out who's touching what's mine.” Bert took a few steps grabbing Geared's arm as he said the last words. Geared struggled. “I am not yours!”

“Sure you are, kitten. Made for me, if I remember it right and I do. I never said you could leave you know.” Bert stroked one finger down Geared's cheek. “Hush, you don't need to worry about me, I would never hurt you but the warm boy? Whole nother story there.” Geared struggled harder, his fangs popped out. “You even think his name and I will end you even if it ends me!” He hissed.

“Aw, cute.” Bert shoved Geared against the wall, then he leaned close enough for Geared to smell his blood scented breathe. “You think you can protect him. You falling in love with him?” Geared turned his face away and shut his eyes. He knew he was shutting down but he couldn’t stop it. He just wanted this to be over. Bert cupped a hand around his cheek. “You need to come home. You look thin, I'll feed you take care of everything like I always did. You miss me I know it, I miss you.”

The door to the porch slammed open as Mikey charged out. He took one look at the scene and smashed his beer bottle into Bert's head. Bert yelped and staggered away from Geared who ran at top speed into the house. “You.” Bert ground out. “You.” Mikey said his face impassive as he yanked a cross from his pocket. Bert hissed at it. “Don't make me shove this up your ass then walk all up and down it, Mccracken.” He smiled a cold smile as he said it.

“Like you could take me.” He kept a wary eye on the cross. Mikey smirked. “I have mace mixed with sliver.” He said pulling out a small bottle. “And I have been looking to beat you like a red headed step child for a long while now.” Bert glanced warily at the spray bottle in Mikey's hand.

“Then there is always telling your Grand Sire about this shit, or all the other shit you have gotten up. He's very big on you guys not acting like animals, think he would he pleased with your antics?” Mikey was grinning now.

“So me thinks the right thing to do is walk the fuck away, forget everything about my brother. His name his face every fucking thing you think you had. Or so help me God I will stake you while you sleep and face the fucking consequences for my actions. But really, I think I might get a medal.” The moonlight glinted off Mikey's glasses as he finished. Bert growled a bit. “This is not over Way, I am going to get back what is mine.” Bert said as he jumped off the porch and disappeared into the night.

“Fucking dick.” Mikey muttered as he went back inside to try to find Geared. He figured if he knew his brother he was somewhere with a lock on the door so he tried the bathroom first. “Gee?”  
There was a small sound like a strangled coo of a dove. “Gee, it's ok I banished Vamperella back to the sewer whence he came.” There was another strangled noise. “Come on, Gee if it's you in there open the fucking door.”

Geared wrenched the door open he was shaking and Mikey's heart hurt to see him like this again. His face was paler then normal, his wide hazel eyes filled with fear. “Oh baby.” Mikey murmured then gathered Geared close into a hug. “It's ok. I swear he's gone.” Geared couldn’t speak so he didn’t try. He just let his brother's arms and scent soothe him. “You're ok.” Mikey whispered kissing him on the forehead. “You're ok now.”

“I want t-to leave.” Geared muttered. Mikey nodded. “Yeah, I get it. We'll find Frankie. Do you want to explain to Geoff or just leave?” Geared shrugged. “I don't care right now.” He said his fingers began winding in his hair. He was jittering now as well as shaking. “Ok, I'll just say I am feeling sick or something?” Geared nodded quickly at his brother's suggestion.

There was a knock on the door that made them both jump.”I'm in here.” Mikey said flatly. “That you Mikey? Sorry, I am just looking for Geared have you seen him?” Geoff's voice soothed him like a drug.”Yeah, I'm in here you can come in we were just talking.”

He opened the door and there he stood in his show clothes. They weren’t so very different from anything he wore but the jeans where tighter and so was the shirt. Geared wondered how he had ever considered him thin, he was firm in all the right places. Geoff smiled hopefully. “I am on like, now...” He looked at Geared's face. “What's wrong?” His voice was hushed and intimate.

“Nothing...” Geared said holding eye contact with him. Geoff nodded but looked like he did not completely buy the lie. “If you're not feeling well or something I will understand if you need to leave.”

Geared shook his head. “No, I really want to hear you sing again, for real this time.” Geoff beamed. “I am figuring out something.” Geared looked quizzically at him. “You are really amazing and special, Geared Way.” Mikey smiled from his perch at the mirror as he messed with his hair again.

Geared sputtered a bit as Geoff giggled at him then took off. “Come on! I'm going to be late to my own show and it's in the basement that would lame!” He tossed over his shoulder. Mikey arched one eyebrow at Geared who smiled a shakey smile at him. “Come on.” He said jerking his head towards the door. “I won't let Bert ruin this for me.” Mikey sighed with relief. “Good.”

They rushed downstairs together where they found Frankie signing some autographs. “Took you guys long enough.” He said as he posed for a picture with a squealing teenage girl.

“I have been proposed to twice, propositioned at least ten times and someone said something about me them and a bucket of fish, not sure what to file that under.” Mikey rolled his eyes. “Oh the trails of Frankie sexy lead singer of an awesome band.” Frankie nodded. “Never should have made that fuckin music video.” He smiled for the camera.

“Hey guys!” Geoff's voice rang out. “We're um, well, we don't have a name yet so we're Geoff and some people fuckin around.” There was laughter. “This one is for someone I just met but hope to know for a long time, it's a Buzzcocks cover.”

He pumped his fist in the air and the music started. Geoff was a mad man flinging himself around with abandon. He poured everything he had and more into the music. His voice rose and fell warping itself around Geared like a blanket made of sound and pure sex.

You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Mikey stared. Frankie stared. Geared helped them stare. “Wow.” Mikey breathed. Frankie nodded. “What a fuckin front man.” Mikey said watching Geoff get up on an amp then jump off it. Frankie nodded again. “I bet he's wild in the sack.” Mikey said fanning himself. Geared blushed.

They worked their way over three more songs before Geoff took a bow grinning like a mainc. Geared wondered if the gap between his teeth had always been so cute. Geoff threw himself at Geared all sweaty and panting after he was done. His hair was stuck to his face and he smelled like sweat and dirt from the basement floor he had been rolling on but Geared just held him tight enjoying his body heat and how he still somehow smelled good. “You were amazing.” Geared whispered into his neck.

Mikey smiled and somehow it softened his face. “If you guys get a steady line up and a name I am going to tell Alex there's something new in town that might change everything.” Geoff shoved his hair off his forehead then launched himself at Mikey. “You're awesome Mikeyway!” He crowed. Mikey laughed and swung Geoff around by the waist. “Hey, you need to get yourself in gear before I say a dammed thing to anyone, so clam down, cupcake.”

Mikey glanced at his watch. “It's getting close to dawn and also the last train is in ten minutes we need to go.” Geared sighed then nodded. Geoff looked crestfallen. “I will swing by the store tomorrow ok?” “Yeah. You should.” He smiled at Geoff again hoping his eyes where saying 'kiss me! Kiss me!' but Geoff just hugged him tightly. “Bye Gee.” He nuzzled his nose into the side of Geared's neck and he wondered what the hell that meant.

The second they where on the train Mikey laid into Geared. “Mccracken. Of all the shitheels in the world to show up. Why didn’t you run or call for help Gee?” He frowned at his shoes whom he was mostly speaking to. “I-i froze Mikey, I'm sorry.” Geared cringed a bit. Frankie's eyes widened. “Bert was there? What was he doing?” Geared looked even more miserable. “Stalking me from what I can tell. He said... he wants to hurt Geoff.”

Frankie balled his fists up. “Like hell he will! Mikeyway will break a foot off in his ass and I will cheer him on wearing a cheerleader outfit and pigtails!” Mikey blinked. “I like this idea and wish to subscribe to your newsletter.”

Geared groaned his face in his hands. “I need to be able to face him myself, I always freeze whenever he pulls this shit.” Mikey looked at him sharply. “And how often does he do something like this?” Geared shifted in place. “Gee...” Frankie said coaxingly. “About once a month I guess? I don't know he just shows up, scares the shit out of me and leaves.” Mikey slammed his fist into his palm. “Motherfucker!”

“I need to stop seeing Geoff. I'm not even seeing him but I need to stop, I don't want him mixed up with me my insane ex, his insane boyfriend and ...me he's so sweet, kind, naive I'll ruin him some—ow!” Geared howled as Mikey's hand slapped him hard upside the head. “You will do no such thing, Geared Arthur Way.” He said flatly.

“I has the giving hand Gee.” Mikey held up his right hand. “But I has the pimp hand too and it is strong!” Frankie nodded. “I live in fear of the pimp hand.”

Geared just winced. “You're right. I am being stupid but next time I see him I need to at least warn him about some things in my past.” Mikey looked thoughtful. “Yeah, you do not just to warn him but open up to him. Tell him some stuff see how he reacts.” Geared was sure the last thing he wanted to do was open up but he had been on this earth long enough to know what he wanted and what he needed where different. He rolled the idea around.

Hey Geoff I used to be a huge drunk. I used to let anyone fuck me while I was drunk, and that was every night so I guess I was a huge slut too. I have this abusive ex boyfriend and he wants to kill you and eat you, mabye not in that order. Hey Geoff, I used Wit. Yeah that shit is a big no no in vampire circles. Hey Geoff, I am a fuck up capital F capital U.

He groaned then burying his face in his hands. There was no way someone as pure, sweet, and sunny as Geoff would ever understand this shit without judging him. He was doomed. Mikey poked him in the side. “Stop it.” He said flatly. “I can hear you fucking yourself in the ass, hell I can smell it.” Frankie nodded. “Yeah, he does get a smell to him when he's fucking himself up.” Geared glared at them both then hissed so his fangs dropped. Mikey stared. Frankie giggled.

“Ima scary vampire!” Geared cried waving his hands over his head. “No. You're not.” Mikey retorted as the train pulled into the station. A woman walking by saw him waving his hands around with his fangs out. “Aw!” She cried then poked her friend in the ribs. “Look it's a cute little vampire.” Geared heaved a long sigh. Then as they three of them walked off the train he said aloud. “Sigh.”

Mikey insisted on walking him to his front door, after seeing Bert he was in overprotective overdrive. Once he had come inside and found nothing dangerous more then Craig napping on the sofa again he hugged Geared tightly. “See you later big brother. I am crashing with the rents for a few days so I'm just three streets down as you well know. Point is, if that slice of shit shows himself run, don't think, don't fight with him run to Mom and Dad's.” Geared nodded.

He crawled into his sleeping spot under the house wishing he could sleep in a bed still. He wished someone... no, not someone, Geoff was beside him to hold him as he slept. He wished a lot of things. But as he drifted off he felt less alone thinking of blue eyes, a sunny smile and warm arms around him.

The next evening Geared hauled himself out of his sleeping place and into the shower. He wondered into the kitchen where Craig was making himself eggs. “If we're roommates you need to pay rent, Mabbit.” He muttered. Craig slammed Geared's huge coffee mug down in front of him filled with coffee light and sweet just how he liked it. “I just needed a place to crash.” His shoulders where tense. “Ronnie came over my house last night. I had to dip before Christ knows what happened.”

“Shit who told him where you live?!” Craig arched an eyebrow. “Quinn or Bert most likely, those gossipy cunts are in tight with Ronnie.” Geared rubbed his temples. “Bert's been getting around then.” He muttered. Craig frowned at him. “What's that mean?” Geared sipped from his mug. “Means Bert wants to eat my almost boy friend.” Craig blinked. “You have an almost boyfriend?” He looked like Geared had said he had eaten a whole cow.

“Yes!” Geared snapped. “You met him last night!” Craig blinked again. “Dude I know you and Mikey are close but...” Geared spat his coffee all over the wall. “Geoff! You met him and talked him to for like five minutes and what the fuck about me and Mikey!?” Craig looked trapped. “Ok, we might have had this talk once at the store about how you and Mikey might be sick enough to get into threesome thing with Frankie and how it would be hot and you were bottom bitch to both of them for the record.”

Geared dragged a hand down his face. “I don't work tonight.” He did a little dance in place. “Shit I think Geoff said he was swinging by the store. I need to call him and tell him to come over here instead.” He glanced at Craig. “You need to clear out, I might get some.” Craig looked at him blankly for a few seconds then clutched the back of a chair to keep himself from falling over as he laughed. “Y-you might what?” Geared pouted. “Oh ha ha.”

Craig was shaking still with laughter his black hair in his face. “Oh Christ, that's a good one.”

“I could get some you know! He's totally into me.” Craig nodded. “Oh I do not doubt that the dude is hot for your balls. What I doubt is your ability to stop being Gee Way, my wittle Gumibear for long enough to let him get balls deep in you, in fact I doubt your ability to not ruin things long enough for him to take off your panties. He'll go for the bra and you will scream and run away.”

“I only wore a bra that once--- ya know what? Fuck you is what. I can get laid just like everyone else. I can do this thing.” Geared nodded firmly. Craig walked over and kissed him on the cheek. “Gumibear, take off your panties. I want you.” Geared began to sputter and gag. “Yep. You're fucked just not by him who wants to fuck you.”

Geared raked his hands down his cheeks then began yanking on his hair. “I can handle this. I need to face myself. I mean I'm cute right?” He looked pleadingly at Craig. “Sure, more pretty then cute but you're fine if you like chubby chicks.” Geared moaned and began slamming his head down on the table.

Craig walked over and grabbed his head to stop him from smacking it against the table again. “Stop it. I'm sorry. You're beautiful Gee, inside and out. You want to know why I never dated you?” Geared looked puzzled at him. “Because I want to save someone, and I always knew you where to strong for that. Max is weak he needs me. You're a lot more independent then you know and a lot tougher too.”

Geared didn’t know what to say to that. “Let me bite you?” Craig blinked. “Huh?” Geared looked away. “I can't deal with Geoff on an empty stomach, he smells so good when I am full, if he's here and I haven’t eaten...I need the good stuff to keep my mind off it.”

“Uh...” Craig tucked his hair behind his ear. He looked torn. “Come on, let's do this thing on the sofa I guess.” Geared nodded. Craig sat down facing him Geared stroked his neck lightly then leaned over him. He licked the pulse beating in Craig's neck. He exhaled almost a moan. “Just bite me, Gumibear don't make love to my neck.”

Geared bit down hard. The blood flooded his mouth, Craig tasted like clover, oranges and tea. He hummed as he sucked it down. Craig's hands splayed over his back swooned a bit in Geared's arms. Geared kept pressing him down until he was laying on top of Craig mindlessly feeding. Craig sighed then wiggled.

They both heard the knock on the door but ignored it. Geared looked up as the door opened. He stared into Geoff's blue eyes, they weren’t stunned or upset. He saw lust there. Geoff smirked as he kicked the door shut behind him. “First off, keep it up you guys are hot. Second off, you should lock your door any asshole could walk in.”

Craig moaned at the loss of Geared's attention being focused only on him. Geared took Geoff's advice and kept it up. He ground down on Craig straddling him as he drank deeper. Craig's hands went up to fist themselves in Geared's hair urging him on. Geoff leaned against the door frame watching with hooded eyes.

Geared heard Craig's heart thundering and he pulled back. “Enough, enough. I might hurt you if I took more.” Craig leaned up and wild eyed crushed his mouth to Geared's. Geared shoved him back gently. “Stop, I'm not the one you want. It's ok, you're just confused.” He whispered to Craig who shook his head woozily.

“Max?” He murmured pressing a hand to his temple. Geared looked sad. “Honey, it's me. You're just a bit dazed.” Craig's eyes focused then. “Oh, it's you Gumibear. Sorry.” Geared looked up at Geoff. “How did you get here again?” He asked as he licked the wounds closed on Craig's neck.

Geoff cleared his throat. “So I went to find you at work and Andy the self proclaimed cutest baby vampire in the world told me you were off today and gave me your address. Then I walked into sexy neck biting fun times, so no complaints there but I need to ask, my new boyfriend's not cheating on me already is he?”

Geared blinked. “Boyfriend?” He coughed then gagged on air. Craig smacked him on the back. “You really need to learn how to deal with Gumibear, man. You say things like that and you break him.” Geared keep coughing and gagging. “Dude, you don't even need to breathe, I call shenanigans.”

Geoff's face fell then went puzzled. “Shit. Did I do that thing again where I have a talk with someone in my head so many times I forget if I talked to that person outside my head?” Geared was turning red now from all the blood and coughing. Craig nodded. “You, sir, are a fucking ditz.” Geoff nodded cheerfully. “I really am!”

“My insane ex said he's going to kill you.” Geared gasped out. “And boyfriend really?”  
Geoff's eyes went wide. “Who's gonna kill me?” Geared repeated. “Boyfriend?” “No, please tell me who is gonna kill me, before we talk about dating.” Geoff said insistently. Craig dragged his palm down his face. “This is a wonderful way to cock block yourself Gee.” He muttered.

Geared twiddled his thumbs. “I might have this abusive ex boyfriend who might be a vampire and he might have turned up at your place last night and said something about ripping your throat out.” Craig shook his head. Geoff looked worried. “That is a lot of mights, and this nut already knows where I live?” Geared nodded feeling miserable. “I understand if you never want to talk to me again.”

“What do I do if a vampire is out to get me?” He stared right into Geared's eyes. “Because I won't give you up because some bully says so.” Geared melted a bit. No, wait he melted a lot. “So. Boyfriend?” Geoff grinned. “Boyfriend.”

Craig got up from the sofa. “I am leaving, this is getting so mushy if I stay here I will grow a fuckin vagina, then Max won't know what to do with me.” He walked up the stairs away from them.

Geared leaned up grabbing Geoff by the wrist. He yanked until Geoff laid down on the sofa next to him. They curled up with facing each other half hanging off the couch. “Now. Tell me about this boyfriend thing.”

Geared carded his fingers through Geoff's auburn hair. Geoff purred a bit as he nestled closer to Geared.

“Ok. I said 'Gee, I like you. I like the dark circles under your eyes and I want to make them lighter. I like how you smile with everything you have when you do smile, I like your hands. I like your mouth. I like talking to you a lot, I like how you bottle up all this passion then it explodes when you start talking about music, comic books, cheesy horror movies or your chinchilla. Speaking of I like how gentle and devoted you are to that animal. I like your brother. I like how you have some padding on your hips and ass because I like boys with something to them skinny boys are boring.' “

Geared sighed contently. “And what did I say to all this in your head?” Geoff snuggled his face into Geared's neck.

“You said 'Geoff I like you too. I don't think you over share, or if you do I understand why. I like the stupid gap between your teeth. I like how you want to save everyone, I don't mind that you're a two faced little cunt sometimes. I like you even when you get very far away, even when you're closed off and I know you will come back. I trust you to withdraw from me for a while. I want to bite you and drink from you. So yeah let's be boyfriends.'”

He lifted his head looking at Geoff's mouth. “Oh you do have a gap between your teeth, don't you?” “I am very understanding in your head.” He said softly. Geoff held him tighter. “I do all those things. And more. I am flawed. I think I am perfect sometimes because I am good at so many things without trying. I get mad over stupid shit. I can be bossy. I'm prone to snobbishness too.”

Geared figured the only way to end this was to do the one thing he wanted to do more then anything anyway. He took Geoff's face in his hands. He looked into his eyes, then slowly with intent brought their mouths together.

Geoff exhaled into the kiss. He bit down lightly on Geared's lower lip making him growl playfully. Geared opened his mouth to let his tongue dance with Geoff's and he tasted like honey, like blood, like home.

Then a banging on the door began. Geared broke the kiss out of surprise more then anything. Geoff frowned. “That sounds bad, you better answer it.” He nipped Geared's ear hard. “We can pick this up later.” Geared groaned. He heaved himself off the sofa mumbling to himself all the way to the door where he yanked it open to revel Andy. His make up was a mess, there where blood tear tracks down his cheeks. His hair was tangled. He fell into Geared's arms, who froze while patting him awkwardly.

“Nixon left me!” He screamed almost then reeled over to the sofa where he plopped down. Geoff began rubbing his back. “Oh poor baby.” He said utterly sincere. “Who's Nixon?” Geoff asked Geared. “His boyfriend.” Geared said as he flopped into an armchair. Andy sniffled. “He was my b-boyfriend.” He gasped between sobs. “What happened?” Geoff asked as he cuddled Andy close. Geared tried not to want to stab Andy for getting snuggles.

“Well, see he's an elf, and I'm a vampire, duh. And elves and vampires have this thing....” Andy frowned. “Can I tell someone warm about this?” Geared shrugged. “Sure why not.” Andy wiped at his face with his sleeve. “Elves and vampires have been fighting forever, see that's what sparked the Dark War. The war that you guys found out about us from?” Geoff nodded.

“So anyway, Nixon well, he's about a hundred, that's like late teens for elves. No one expects much from him right now sides to dick around. But that's not gonna last and whenever I ask about what happens when he needs to join elven society he just tells me I should live in the now. He sees me as some fling! I know it.” Andy sniffled. “And this is the fucked up part.” He looked down.

“I have been feeding on him and-- and-- I only crave him now. I can't even keep down other blood, I need less but I can only feed from him.”

Geared's eyes popped. “Holy shit Andy.” Geoff frowned. “So are you sacred of loosing because you love him or sacred of losing him because of what he's somehow done to you?” Andy wailed again then flopped face first into the sofa. “I don't even know!” He cried. Geoff went back to rubbing his back. “That's kind of what we broke up over. I said I was freaked out because his blood is effecting me so oddly and what happens if and when he leaves me because he can never openly admit to loving me and he just said 'Then I will leave now before this gets worse.'”

Geoff tugged Andy upright. “Listen. Maybe he knew this might happen. I mean why have vampires and elves fought in the past, and what do you know about the affects of Elven blood?” Geared looked thoughtful before he answered.

“We fought over land mostly. As far as blood goes well, we know witches's blood effects us, badly I might add. We get magic powers for a while but it drives us mad. Were blood makes us stronger, faster, heal better but we take on weird and unpredictable traits of whatever animal the Were is. There's the Fey but not only are they insane they really keep to themselves so last I heard there was no official word on what if anything their blood does, the same goes for Elves.”

Geoff nodded as he smoothed Andy's hair. “So elf blood might be the same as most of the others, inasmuch as it has does things to vampires. But considering all the fighting no one really knows for sure or talks about it I bet.”

Andy frowned. “I bet a lot of vampires would love to know about this. I need so little blood lately, and um. Well.” He dratted his eyes. “The sun is notquiteburningmeasmuch.” Geared's jaw dropped. “That is fucking imposable, Andy! You're not day walking!” Andy shook his head so hard it looked like it might wobble off. “No! Not day walking but...sunset...walking.”

Geoff blinked as he held Andy who trembled like a leaf in a storm. “Well there's some answers, if I was an elf I would want to keep this shit tightly wrapped up too. It also would be a hell of a reason to go to war so maybe not all this fighting over the years have been about land. I bet others know but for the sake of peace it's suppressed and with both races hating each other so much, blood is almost never given freely so it's rarely stumbled on.”

Andy sniffled. “So where does this leave me?” He asked hoarsely. Geoff frowned his thoughtful frown. “I believe Nixon loves you. However, he's sacred out of his mind. What do you think his elders or government or whatever would do to you and him if they knew he let this cat out of the bag? Do you think they're capable of murdering you both to keep it quiet? Because I do.”

Geared crossed over to the sofa where he embraced Andy from the other side. “Stop it, Geoff you're scaring him worse.” Geoff sighed. “I just think that's the only place we can go with this.” Andy shuddered. “Can elves turn?” Geoff asked suddenly. Andy shook his head. “No, something about the vampire virus doesn’t take for them. I can't even drain Nixon all the way, he explained it. Elves being immortal they make all their body fluids faster then humans. He can't be drained.” Goeff tapped his fingers to his forehead.

“Then why worry about vampires if they can't be drained...” Geared's eyes widened in horror. “Think about it Geoff. There's more of us then the elves, the war was called off because humans found out about everything but they where loosing. If this got out, I don't doubt we would hunt them down, put them in labs and feed on them endlessly. Most of all if the ...sunset walking thing is true.”

Geoff sighed. “Man, if I was an elven leader, I might be tempted to kill to cover this shit up and I'm a pacifist.” Andy sighed deeply. “I just...I don't know what to do.” “If you guys get back together you need to stop feeding on him.” Andy gaped. “But I can't keep anything else down!” His warm blue eyes met Andy's ice blue ones. “You will get over it. I just have a hunch. I think it's like a toxin or maybe a drug. I don't think you will starve before it's out of your system.”

Geared shook his head. “Sorry, honey. Vampire bio 101. We need to feed for the first five years three times a day, starving will reduce us to a berserker state, called a blood rage. It gets ugly, very, very ugly. Andy's only six months old he can't skip meals at his age he's always dancing on the edge of a blood rage. And if he's found in a blood rage by us or human cops he'll be shot on site with sliver bullets or staked on sight.”

“I am gonna walk into the god dammed sun.” Andy's voice was harsh, the deep baritone that was so musical most of the time grated on Geared's ears because of the pain laced in it. Geoff sighed. “It's not that bad.” Andy narrowed his eyes. “I am gonna starve or get killed to cover up some elven secret I stumbled on. How in hell is it not that bad?”

The door was pounded on again. “Geared, is Geoff there?” Frankie's voice was clearly heard at the front door. “Fucking fuck.” Geared opened the door. “Hi, Frankie come on. You're more then welcome to help Andy cock block me and whine a lot.” Andy flipped Geared off wearily.

“I hate everyone in my band!” Frankie flopped into the armchair Geared had been sitting in. Geoff sighed. Andy pulled his legs up, then nestled into Geoff's side. Geoff stroked his long black hair then began rubbing his shoulders. “We'll figure this out, baby. I promise.” He whispered to Andy. “Ok, why?” He said to Frankie who was playing with the bleached ends of his hair. “Because they're douchebags?”

Geoff smiled. “Can you tell me more?” Andy was drifting off to sleep at this point. Geoff smiled and pointed at him mouthing 'he's so cute ' at Geared who gave a sneering half smile, then mouthed 'whatever'. Frankie sighed. “I wrote this awesome song about Mikey, it's called 'My Milky Way' right? And then Heath is all 'It's so fuckin girly.' and Jake is on his side talking about how pussy whipped I am and shit.” Frankie gnawed his lip ring.

“But like I like it, it's a pretty song. They're all single and think I am mushy but really it's a great song I get behind it, it as nothing to do with being about Mikey.”

Geoff titled his head. “Maybe you should tell them that. Tell them you're not turning the band into your dairy or something. Tell them that Mikey is your muse but that the song is bigger then who did or did not inspire it. And hell, the song if done right might last longer then you and Mikey do. It's the art that matters not where it came from.”

Frankie nodded slowly. “Yeah, I can see that. It's just they're all so uptight about Mikey. He got us our deal with Eyeball. I think they should be more grateful.” Andy mumbled in his sleep and Geoff shifted so he could lean on him more fully. “Well, maybe that's part of it too. They might be worried somewhere, subconsciously that Pency Prep got off the ground because of your boyfriend. Maybe they worry about what happens if you guys break up, they might have more invested in you and Mikey as a couple then you see at first.” Frankie rolled his eyes.

“But we're not gonna loose our deal because of--” “The things we fear are stupid, that is why they're fears.” Geoff said watching as Geared disappeared into the kitchen. “I would say next time you're all together, say something about how awesome it is that Alex the big boss at Eyeball loves you guys. It might quell some lingering worries they have.”

Geared swore as the back door was pounded on. “Christ!” He yanked it open to revel Max. “Hi.” Max sniffed the air. “Mabby been here? Oh fuck it I don't even care.” He shoved past Geared who gaped at him. “Hi, warm boys. Clear the fuck out. Vampire shit going down.” Geoff smiled at Max sweetly. “Not a shot in hell. I don't take orders from anyone let alone uppity vampires.”

Max's eyes went cold. “As Gee's sire I can compel him to do anything I want. If you cross me I will compel him to only be sexually attracted to wolverines.” Frankie giggled. “No you won't; because then all day long instead of 'Why don't boys like me?' he'll be whining 'Why don't wolverines like me?” Geared yanked on his hair. “Hi, standing right here. Can we not talk about me like I am not standing right here?”

Geoff's eyes glowed. “Are you Andy's sire's too?” He demanded. “Yes but what does....” Geoff jumped up from the sofa and Andy almost fell off it. “I have an idea!” He almost shouted. “It's risky and a little nuts but I think I know how to get Nixon and Andy out of their mess.” Andy blinked sleepily. “What?” He muttered. “Ok, Andy can I tell Max what you have told us?” Andy bit his lip then nodded. Max arched an eyebrow.

“You're weird even for a warm boy, but go on. What has my baby gotten his cute little ass into?” Goeff rubbed his hands together. “What do you know about elf blood?” Max shrugged. “Nothing. They won't give it freely, so we haven’t studied it because there is no point is what I am told about it.”

“OK, well the truth is it makes cravings less in vampires when they drink it, but they can only drink elf blood then it seems. Moreover, it lessens daylight effects.” Max's eyes widened. “And...” Geoff went on. “And we think the elven elders know this, moreover we think they might know Andy's been feeding on Nixon. That he knows the secret, and because of this they sort of want them both kind of dead.” Max frowned.

 

“So by telling me you are fucking me over as well, great plan.” Geoff shook his head. “No, listen. What they need to do it come clean, bare with me. Then you offer to compel Andy so he can never speak of this again. Then you have your sire do the same for you, I am sure the Vampire King of England already knows if he doesn’t I doubt anyone is going to cross him, so the buck stops with him. Everyone's happy.”

Max considered this. “You're smart.” He said grudgingly. Geoff smiled. Frankie beamed at him. “Dude, you really need to keep this one.” Andy nodded. Geared sighed. “What is this a convention? The combo “We love Geoff and Geared Way will never get any dick con?” Max titled his head to the side thinking for a second. “I could get dick at that con.” Frankie nodded. “Me too.” They slapped high fives.

 

“And now can we please talk about me?” Max shoved Andy over on the sofa and sat down. Andy huffed but let Max cuddle into his side. “It's about my sire in fact.” He studied his nails. “He treats me like I am some moron. I mean our shop does better then any other branch of The Vault, but he's been leaning on me hard lately. He's always meddling, complaining about Ronnie. He claims he unsuitable to handle, well anything, and that I only let him because we're fucking.”

 

Geoff pursed his lips. “Is he right?” Max gaped. “What?”

“I said is he right?” Geoff repeated. “You seem like you go far for people you love Max. Are you being blinded by your love for Ronnie?” Geared coughed loudly and in the middle said 'yes!, Andy looked away and Frankie picked up a random comic book off the floor.

“I...” Max raked his hands in his hair. He leaned back staring up at the ceiling. “I don't know anymore.” He said softly. “I don't even know why I stay, sometimes. But when you have been with someone for fifty years you don't just....”

Craig's voice cut in from the stairs. “You don't give up on them.” He said his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

“Not if you're Max Green, dammit.” He cut a sad, angry look at Geoff but refused to look at Max who brought his arm up like he would reach for Craig, then dropped it a second before his fingers would have brushed Craig's shoulder.

“You're two for two, Geoff. But you won't fix this one. He's too fucking broken.” Craig sneered the last word as he swept by them all then out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Max sighed deeply. “He needs me.” He said his voice urgent. Geared whispered hugging himself tightly. “I said that about Bert.” Max's fangs where bare in a second. “This is nothing like that!” He advanced on Geared who cowered away from him. Geoff stepped between them.

“Max. I know you can rip my face off, but I asking you politely to step off the man I think I am falling in love with. Please and thank you.” His voice shook a bit but he keep a steady gaze on Max's face.

Max looked away. “I'm sorry. I came here because Geared has a good head on his shoulders. I thought he could help me. But I am beginning to think Craig is right and I am beyond help.” Geoff reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “No one is beyond help.” He said with a crooked smile.

“You can change, Ronnie can too. Maybe he needs a reason to change....” Max glanced out the window. “It's late.” He said sharply. Andy nodded then stood up. Frankie had fallen asleep in the armchair. He snored a bit. Geared fetched a blanket and tossed it over him.

Max and Andy left together. Andy hugged Geoff so hard he picked him up off his feet before he left. Geoff laughed then shoved him a bit. “Hurry up you're not a day walker yet.” Andy smiled and for the first time that night he did not look hopeless.

Geared flung himself into Geoff's arms once the door had shut. “I have to sleep in dirt.” He said breathing in as much of Geoff's scent as he could. “Oh.” Geoff frowned. “That both sucks and blows.” Geared nodded. “So I have to get down to my sleeping place soon. But um, 'falling in love?' Geoff looked sheepish. “Another talk we had in my head?” Geared huffed a little laugh. “Ok.” He clung a bit.

“You can use my bed, it's upstairs in my room. I know I don't need a bed for sleeping but I like to lie in it anyways.” Geoff clutched him tightly. “You....you're so...” He tipped Geared's face up to his. Their lips met again. Geared shivered as his skin tingled. He pressed against Geoff his hands roaming under his shirt. His skin was silken, he wanted to touch more but Geoff pulled away.

“Go.” Geoff whispered pressing a kiss to Geared's forehead. “I will be here when you wake up. In your bed. Naked.” Geared coughed, gagged, and sputtered. Geoff giggled. “You has a penis, I wants it.” Geared staggered off to his sleeping place. He was resting in a few minutes visions of naked Geoff in his head.

His eyes snapped open all of a sudden at dusk. He rubbed at them with one fist, then wandered into the downstairs shower. As he stood there he wondered when Geoff had left. He was sure in retrospect that Geoff had been joking about staying there all day then having naked fun times. He did not seem like the type of boy who did stuff like that, most of all this soon in things.

He yanked on the same clothes he had been wearing the night before then slipped into a hoodie. He wanted to see Mikey, maybe talk to him about Andy's issues. He thought they had a good plan but it would be nice to hear what his brother had to say about it.

He covered the three blocks to his parents house in record time. It was just after New Year's and vampires hated cold. Soon he was sitting at the dining room table warm lights reflecting off the coffee in his mug as his mother bustled around him and Mikey.

“Well, you're both in the house again at the same time.” Donna smiled at them. “I missed it. When are you leaving Mikey?” Mikey stuck his tongue out.

Geared's phone went off then, he fumbled with it not recognizing the number but he answered it anyway. “Hello?” Mikey's ears were perked. Donna pretended she was not watching him like a hawk as well. “

You're where?” Geoff's voice hit his ear, he sounded really annoyed. “At my mom's house...?” Geared asked puzzled. “Where are you?” Geoff sighed deeply. “Where you left me. In your bed. Naked.”

Geared opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He was on the third time trying to say something when Mikey yelled 'yoink!' and grabbed the phone from his hand.

“Hello? Hey Geoff. He did what?” Mikey began to snicker then full out belly laugh. “Oh, that's awesome. You should come over for dinner, we're just three streets down at mom's you can meet her and dad. Give you ten minutes? Sure. By the way thanks for helping Frankie last night. No, you rock don't be humble I would steal you in a red hot minute if you weren’t seeing Gee. What about Frankie? He could come too...” Geared grabbed the phone back. “That's enough of that.” He said waspishly.

Frankie wondered in from the basement where he had been holed up smoking a joint. He kissed Mikey on the cheek. “Hey, Gee.” He grinned his eyes red and squinted. “When did you get here? Where's my heroooo?” He sang the last word. “Geoff, he's eeeverything I would like to beeee....” Frankie flapped his arms like wings. “He is the wiiind under my wwwings.” Geared slapped a hand to his forehead. “You're an asshole when you're high.” He muttered.

Meanwhile Geoff had gotten dressed in a hurry smiling to himself about Geared's awkwardness. Only his boyfriend could forget he had a naked man in his bed. He whistled to himself as he jogged down the sidewalk. His mind was comfortably blank when he began walking up the back steps of Geared's mom's house. He had no idea what had hit him when someone yanked him off the steps and slammed him into the side of the house.

He gasped as one hand went for his throat and the other for his balls. “Hi.” His attacker was a short man with wild blue eyes and dirty tangled black hair, he was stocky and something about his smile was very, very off. “I am Bert and you are messing with my property. We need to talk about that.”

He could only gasp, then claw at the hand squeezing his windpipe off. “Oh, what's that?” Bert leaned in. “Not so clever when someone has you by the balls and you can't breathe?” He crushed his hand into a fist around Geoff's nuts, he retched then saw stars the pain crashed around him like a wave, tears came to his eyes.

Bert loosened his hand slightly. “So defend yourself warm boy.” Geoff coughed then spat at Bert's face.

“You must be the abusive ex I have heard so little about. You go fuck yourself you're not good enough to lick his shoes.” Geoff's heart was pounding, his balls ached and his throat felt like he would never get enough air again but the look on Bert's face as he wiped spit off his cheek was worth it. “I am going to take you apart bit by bit and wear your ribcage like a hat.” He growled cocking back his fist.

Geared voice distracted them both. “I don't think so.” He said his voice level. “Bert. Please, I will do anything just let him go.” Bert shoved Geoff to the ground. He sprawled there then got kicked in the ribs when he tried to get up. “Gee....don't.” He said reaching out to him. Geared smiled shakily. “Don't worry, baby.”

He beckoned to Bert. “Come on, you want me don't you?” He said his voice husky. Bert took a few steps closer then embraced Geared. Geraed stiffened then sprayed Bert right in the eyes with Mikey's sliver enhanced mace, then he grabbed Bert by the hair and slammed his head into his knee.

“Motherfucker!” He snarled as Bert reeled backwards crawling at his eyes. He was on his feet in a few seconds his fangs bare. Geared held his ground. “I'm not yours. I never was. You can kill him, you can take me by force but you will never have anything but my contempt and hatred. You want to live like that?” He lifted his chin. “Then do it. Murder Geoff and take me but I will never love you again.”

Bert's face suddenly looked like a lost child up way past his bed time, his hands fell down by his sides. “I... I get so...” He his eyes seemed empty now that they lacked the fire of rage. “I know.” Geared said his voice gentle and soothing, he didn’t want to set the nutter off again.

“But you need help I can't give you.” Bert nodded vaguely. Geoff groaned and Geared moved smoothly to his side. “Baby.” He whispered pressing a kiss to Geoff's forehead. Geoff grabbed his hand. “I hurt.” He said almost wonderingly.

Bert mumbled. “Sorry about that, I think I need to find...something.” He staggered off and Geoff stared after him. “Is he always like that?” Geoff asked wincing as Geared helped him stand. “Pretty much. Insane outbursts followed by confusion and wondering away. Or least that is how he is when he's high. When he's sober he can be wonderful.”

“I feel bad for him.” Geoff said softly. Geared looked at him oddly. “He tried to kill you.” Geared helped him sit down on the steps then offered him a cigarette. Geoff took a hit. “Yeah, but the weird and wonderful thing about people even the abusive ones, maybe them more so then others is they are hurting. Seeing someone at their worst can inspire both compassion and contempt. I think I have some of both for Bert now.” He winced as Geared brushed his hair from his eyes. “I think you have a concussion.”

The screen door opened then almost smacking Geoff in the head. Frankie stared at them both for a second then fall down the steps where he faceplanted on the sidewalk then lay there giggling. “Oh my god. This ground is so soft!” He giggled harder.

He pointed at Geared then Geoff. “This guy! I love this guy!” He shouted almost then began another helpless fit of giggling and rolling on the ground. “I really do, and guess what? I love Mikeyway, I love him so much that when our three year ann...any...when it's three years since we began dating in February I am gonna ask him to marry me!” He was laughing so hard now that he couldn’t breathe.

The screen door opened again and Geared jumped. His mother stood there frowning down at Frankie. “Someone get the chuckle head inside before he hurts himself. I swear ever since they legalized medical weed everyone I know is so stoned they can't be trusted to hold their own dicks when they piss.”

Geoff snickered then rubbed his neck. “We'll get him inside Mrs Way.” She looked him up and down. “You're Geared's new friend?” She asked holding out her hand to shake. “Yeah, I'm sorry I came over empty handed, but it was spur of the moment. Do you want me to run down to the store for anything for dinner?”

She patted his cheek. “No thanks, sweety.” Geared was trying to heave Frankie up by the armpits for a short dude he was dammed heavy. Frankie was playing dead but sometimes he cracked one eye open and giggled like a mad man. Geared kept dragging him up the steps one at a time. Frankie began chanting 'Ow, ow, ow.” every time Geared smacked him against a step.

Mikey appeared at the doorway. He watched Geared drag Frankie along. “I got him.” He said glaring at Frankie. “You get your fat Italian ass off the floor Franklin Iero or I am not blowing you until Easter.” Frankie scrambled up then flung himself into Mikey's side where he clung. “I sorry. I stoned. I love you, Milky Way.” Mikey blushed lightly.

“I love you too, Spanky.” Geared mouthed 'spanky?' and Mikey flipped him off.

“You're gonna need to quit that shit once you and Mikey are--” Frankie gave Geared the meanest look he had ever seen on a stoner's face before. “Once you and Mikey are....older.” He finished lamely. “Because old people don't smoke weed.” Donna laughed. “Gee, what are you on about? You know Mom smokes for her lupus.” Geared sighed. “Can we go inside?” He asked as Geoff nodded. “I like the idea of sitting down.”

As they all walked inside Geoff tugged Geared over to him. “We need to leave by eleven, I want to take you home then make love to you until you scream and put claw marks on my back that won't heal for at least three days.” He whispered in Geared's ear as he groped his ass hard.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Amen, sir.” Geared whispered back. Dinner was mostly normal, Donna told only one story about her and Don getting busy on the ferries wheel at Point Pleasant. This time Mikey was the one who choked, gagged and coughed himself blue in the face. Geoff grinned. “Wow, it runs in the family.” He said squeezing Geared's hand under the table. Geared hid his face in his hands and Frankie broke into giggles that lasted for ten minutes.

Geared's phone rang then. Andy's voice came pouring out in a panicked stream. “Gee. They already knew everything, Nixon's being hauled before some kind of Elven Tribunal tomorrow night. We're allowed counsel but it can't be anyone from the Dark nations and it can't be someone who doesn’t know what Elven blood does already. I can't think of anyone else to ask but Geoff, he's so smart there's no one else to help us.” Geared groaned. “What's the catch?” He hissed turning away from the table slightly.

“If Geoff fails to convince them of our innocence then all three of us die.” Geared crossed his arms over his chest cradling the phone between his head and neck. “No. Not a shot in hell.”

Andy began to sob. “You can't say no! There's no one else to help us, besides shouldn’t Geoff make up his own mind? Let me talk to him if he's near you, please Geared, please.” Geared gritted his teeth then handed Geoff the phone. Geoff listened for a few seconds then just said “Yes.” Geared's jaw dropped. He stood up from the table kicking his chair over. He was out the door before anyone could say anything to him, racing home or just running away from everyone he was not sure.

Geoff caught up to him a few seconds after he had flopped down on his porch. “I'm sorry.” He said quietly. Geared leaned up looked at him disapprovingly then raised a middle finger at him. He lit a cigarette then sucked on it so hard his cherry almost fell out. “I know you are mad at me, but how could I say no?” Geoff spread his hands. “If you care for me, if you're going to be with me you need to know that sometimes I will sacrifice myself for others.”

Geared sprung to his feet. “What kind of horseshit is that! No one does that because they value their own lives. Does your life mean so little to you?”

Geoff sat down on the steps. “I love my life. I love you. But I want to be good, do you understand? Not just 'good enough' but good, I want to be someone who goes above and beyond. I want to help people. If you stand in my way, then you are not the person for me.”

Geared frowned. “That's mean.” He muttered. Geoff sighed. “Listen. The way I want to live my life is hard, I take in friends of mine who don't have homes. I go down to Division Street and try to help out junkies. I put my money where my mouth is on trying to help people. Sometimes I am so tried and all I want to do is sleep but I do it anyway.”

Geared seethed. “You're a fucking moron! You can't save everyone and what the fuck are you doing on fucking Division Street? You're going to get shot by some junkie or murdered by Elves and leave me behind to clean up your mess. You're not Jesus, Geoff!”

Geoff just looked sad. “You don't know what you're saying. If you reject this about me, you're rejecting me. Why is it that when I want to help you, love you, be kind to you it's all good but once I want to love my fellow man like I love you then I'm wrong? You're just being selfish, Geared.”

“And I think I need to leave, now. The Tribunal is tomorrow. I need to get my thoughts together and call Max because he is part of my idea. Andy said to meet them in Central Park, by the lake at one am. Sort of makes sense I guess. If you want to come, do it. If you don't you don't. And just in case I die I want you to know despite everything we just said, I love you as much as I ever have.”

He turned and walked away. Geared waited until he could not see him anymore before he began to cry.

He crawled into his sleeping place as soon as he had the energy then cried himself to sleep. He woke at dusk hearing a knock on the door. He answered it with a snarl of “What?” and got a blank stare from the vampire dressed in a smart black suit and fedora standing there. “Geared Way of the Brides of Dracula blood line?” He asked politely. “Yes.” Geared starched the back of his neck. “Come with me, sir. Your Grand Sire, the Vampire King of England requests a word with you.”

Geared sighed. “He can have a word with me, hell he can have as many as he wants. We're in a fine mess and maybe he can help us out.” The driver just waved his hand at the black stretch limo idling at the curb. “This way, sir.” Geared nodded then strode over to the limo. He got in and sat down next to a blonde man with one blue eye and one brown. “Hi, Grand-Sire.” He leaned over to hug David Bowie, the Vampire King of England, Enforcer of the Vampire Nation, and head of the Center for Vampire Advancement.

“Well, well, well. I hear our little Andy is in quite a mess and your human is somehow in the middle?” Geared leaned back into the plush seat. “Ugh. Yeah, I guess someone filled you in?” Bowie reached over and poured himself some blood into a wine glass. “Yes, Max did. We're picking him up shortly, then Andy, Nixon and your human. I figured I would take you all to the Tribunal and stay to make sure they play fair.”

Bowie's two toned eyes glinted. “Besides, I have other things to tend to here. I need to ask you something, Geared something that might be very hard for you.” He reached out and clasped Geared's hands in his own. “I don't know if I told you lately, but I have always had high hopes for you. Max rarely picks his children very well he doesn’t think beyond if the person is pretty but you have it in you to be a true flower of the night.”

Geared wished he could blush still. It seemed like something one should do right about now. “So, the task I have for you. In three nights hence, I will bring charges on Ronnie Radke for using and selling Wit, moreover he has been laundering his dirty money using The Vault as a front for it. This outrage is almost shocking I would not think anyone of my blood line capable of this but sadly one was, the only thing I do not know is if Max had anything to do with it.” Bowie looked grave.

“Max is one of my brightest children in some ways, The Vault was his idea in the first place and since we began the chain in the seventies it's done well. But Ronnie has always dragged him down, I don't know for sure if his hands are clean and I am too close to it to be able to judge.”

Geared looked dead into his Grand Sire's mismatched eyes. “And if Max was in on it?” Bowie looked back his gaze level and sad. “He dies. There's no fighting for Ronnie's life at this point we all know what the law is about Wit. Not only will the Warlock Nation not stand for finding out we relaxed the law even a little bit but we don't need to rehash again what it does to us. The law is the law, and I need to uphold it even on my own blood line. And you know what happens when we loose a child, it's happened to me more times then I wish to count and each time the pain is exquisite.”

Geared pulled his feet under him huddling into a ball. “There's a lot of people trying to kill my friends lately, what's up with that?” Bowie laughed, a rich smooth sound. “I guess you're just lucky.” “So I have three days to look over the books and somehow prove Max didn’t know about this?”

“That's the size of it.” Geared rubbed his temples. “You know what I wanted? I wanted to mentor a baby vampire. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to read strange novels by outlaw journalists. I did not want to fall in love, stumble on Elven secrets, or have to save my ungrateful, snide, self centered sire's ass!” Bowie laughed. “And five hundred years ago I wanted to live a normal life with my wife and family, my sire had other ideas and I have seen wonders. Life is strange my child.”

They pulled up to Geoff's house. The driver got out to fetch Geoff for them. Geared glowered out the window thinking about their fight the night before. But when Geoff got in he looked so drawn and haggard that all Geared could do was yank him close to him. “I love you too.” He breathed. Geoff sighed and relaxed into Geared's arms.

Then he looked over at Bowie sitting on the other bench. “Hur...” He coughed. “Hello, you must be Geared's lover. I have heard a lot about you from Max and Andy. I am Geared's Grand Sire.” Geoff looked down at his shoes. “I... nice to meet you sir.” He mumbled blushing red.

“That's David fucking Bowie!” He hissed into Geared's ear. “Yeah, so?” Geared whispered back. “I do have vampire hearing you know.” Bowie smirked at Geoff. “There's no reason to be intimated young man.” Geoff nodded. “I...yes sir.” He looked away quickly.

Geared snickered. “I think he's star struck. “ Geoff just screwed his face up then hid his face into Geared's shoulder. “Ima dog.” He muttered. “Oh, how adorable your boyfriend is 'special'. “ Bowie smiled slyly. Geared choked on a laugh. “No, he's really very smart.” Geoff mumbled. “I wear paper hat.” Bowie smiled wider. “Oh, he really is cute.”

“I can't talk. I can't do anything but dribble at my shoes.” Geoff whimpered as he clung to Geared's side. They where in New York by now, the building blurred by until they reached a brownstone that Geared dimly remembered as Andy and Nixon's. They walked out hand in hand looking sacred but ready. Max followed them.

They all piled into the limo Andy sitting on Nixon's lap. Geoff smiled at him. “You must be Nixon. Are you guys ok now?” Nixon nodded. “It was never about not loving Andy, I would die for him. I was just sacred out of my mind when my blood began effecting him. I didn’t know what to do and I admit I acted like an asshat.” Nixon shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I'm feeling better now, Andy says you're hella smart and I think your idea should work.” Max perched next to Bowie. “Sire.” He said nuzzling his face into Bowie's shoulder.

“Hello, Maxwell.” Bowie stroked his hair.

Geared felt sick looking at Max. Max made a face at him. “What are you staring at Gee-gee? Did my lip ring fall out again?” Geared shook his head. “Freak.” Max muttered with affection. Bowie leaned forward to tap the glass. The driver rolled down the tinted divider. “Yes, sir?” “Here is fine, Harry. We can walk the rest of the way. Wait here for us, please.” Andy looked askance at Bowie. “You're going to stay for the Tribunal, Grand Sire?” Bowie nodded. “I figure the bastards are more likely to play fair if I stand in the back glaring at them and making rude gestures every now and then.”

They exited the limo in a tangle of tension and hand holding. Geoff gripped Geared's hand so tightly he winced. Andy tried to walk with his arms around Nixon but wound up sort of waddling. Max hunched into his hoodie trying to look tough but Geared knew him more then well enough to see the strain around his eyes.

They wound around in silence until they reached the lake up the upper side. Nixon shoved Andy behind him as five elves approached them, they beckoned them to the stand in a ring on the shore of the lake. “Come. We shall convene now. You have twenty minutes for your counsel to plead his case. Then we shall pass judgment on you.”

Geoff kissed Geared softly. “Good luck.” He said hugging Geoff to him, he never wanted to let go and as Geoff left his side it hurt somewhere in his chest.

“Elders of the Elven Nation.” Geoff began spreading his hands out. “I am here to beg you for mercy for these two lives. I have been studying this case at every angle I could and I think I know how to fix this. If Andy's sire compels him to never speak of what he knows about what Elven blood can do and Geared is compelled as well, then the King of England here compels Max we will have the leak sealed. As for me, you will have to trust me but I think I know what you would do if I talked about so, believe me I don't wish to die bloody over this.”

An Elven women leaned forward. “You do understand young man, this is not just about Nixon here letting loose our most closely kept secret! It's why he did it, he's in love with a leech!”  
Nixon balled his fists up. “You want me to come over there and beat your ass?” He yelled as Max grabbed him covering his mouth. “Shut it.” He hissed as Geoff glanced at him looking worried.

“I understand my Lady, how things have been this many long years, but is the Elven Nation so rigid that it can not even consider change? How does their love harm the Elven Nation, besides that they stumbled over something they should not have?” One of the Elves frowned. “They are two, their lives do not out weigh the chaos and harm that would befall us if anyone knew what Elven blood does to vampires!”

Geoff frowned. “Have you considered how you could use this to your advantage?” The Elves glared at him as one. “I mean, Nixon says you make more blood then you need because your immortal bodies just work like that. We know that it gives at least some vampires the ability to walk in low sun light.” He pointed at Bowie standing in the back. “You, Vampire King of England, if the Elven Nation wanted to sell you their blood, knowing what it does, would you take reasonable demands and restrictions on the trade.”

Bowie nodded. “Yes of course, we've been wanting to do something like that for years but they won't talk turkey.” One of the Elders leaned forward he was a dark elf his sliver hair swung at his waist. “I have always been in favor of selling our blood in small amounts at least. We have the Vampire King of England's own Grand Child at our mercy. What better time to strike a deal for us that is in our favor?”

One of the other Elders nodded. “You speak sense Bartleby, but what does this have to do with the case at hand?” Geoff lifted his chin. “I say if you do strike a deal for trade then Nixon and Andy should be cleared. They kicked this all off one way or another.”

Bowie cleared his throat. “And not to be crude however, you might have my Grand Child at your mercy, but the last war between our peoples did not end well for you. And I would make war over this if you are unfair and petty to him because of his blood line or race.”

“We shall speak alone now.” They swept away to stand near a knot of trees whispering to each other.

Everyone else kept quiet brooding alone. Andy and Nixon where the only ones who spoke sometimes to each other in low voices reassuring themselves it seemed. Geared looked at Geoff to see if he wanted any comfort but he seemed to be in that place he mentioned once. He looked very far away, withdrawn and hidden in himself.

The Elders walked back over after what seemed like forever. They stared at Nixon then Andy. Geoff nibbled at his fingernails. “We shall talk more with the King about this idea of selling our blood, however we shall demand much for it, in several ways.” One of the women spoke. Bowie smirked. “I still think I will get the better part of the deal.” His mismatched eyes glinted in the moonlight. The Elders ingored him. They then began to speak as one.

“As far as the punishment for Nixon of the Wood Elves, we speak now of our judgment. Being as he has cast his lot in with the vampires so shall that lot be forever more. He is stripped of all titles and holdings, he is banished from his lands and no longer considered an Elf. You are outcast so we say. We waive our right to punish Andy Sixx of the Brides of Dracula. ”

Nixon smiled a tight smile. “I guess it could be worse, I don't like you arrogant pricks any more then you like me so I guess we're good to rid of each other.” Geared could tell that he was heart sick despite his words. Andy glared at the Elders but didn’t say anything. Bowie spoke up. “I guess we are done here. I will be sending an underling with some contracts later on, we can hash out the nitty gritty whenever you are ready.” He bowed with a hint of irony to the Elven Elders.

Geared walked over to Nixon holding Geoff's hand. “I know you're upset, but you have a home with us. You always have. They don't take you for who you are, they never will so you're not losing anything really.” Bowie nodded. “He's right. You risked everything for love and we vampires have a romantic streak five miles long. You're not Nixon of the Wood Elves anymore but I would be more then happy to claim you in any blood line I oversee.”

Nixon smiled then, a true smile. “Yeah, I would be honored to be under your protection, My King.” He drawled. “I just don't know what to do now... I'm an Elf or was and now....” Andy leaned his head on Nixon's shoulder. “Your band got the deal, you're going on tour soon, then the recording studio. What do you really need from them anyway?” Nixon looked thoughtful. “Nothing, I guess.”

Geoff looked at Andy then Nixon. He made a pleading face and Andy crushed him into a huge three way hug with him and Nixon. Geoff giggled and began tickling them both at random until Andy bit him on the shoulder and Geared got pissy about it. “You did it!” Andy said kissing Geoff on the cheek.

“You're wonderful you know that?” Geoff blushed. “Thanks, Andy you would have done the same for me I hope.” Andy looked at him funny. “Unlikely.” Geoff sighed then pressed a hand to his forehead. “It's ok, I'm a vegan so I am better then everyone else anyway.” Nixon snickered.

Max piped up from his perch on the grass. “We still need to do the compelling. Hold up our end of things and whatnot.” Andy walked over to Max then wiggled in place. Max smirked. “Andrew Bersik, Andy Sixx of the Brides of Dracula, as your maker and sire I here by compel you to never speak to those who do not already know of what effects Elven blood has on vampires.” Andy nodded then giggled.

“That did not even hurt or anything. I worried for a second.” Bowie walked up to Max. “Maxwell Green, Max of the Brides of Dracula as your maker and sire I compel you not to speak of the effects of Elven blood on vampires unless it be to those who know already.” Max nodded then compelled Geared in the same way.

Max looked at Geared then Geoff, his eyes glinted with an evil light. “Geared Arthur Way, as your maker and sire, I compel you to make love to Geoff Rickly before the sun rises. You guys have about four hours before sun rise, so you better hurry home.” Geared's eyes bugged out. Geoff stared at Max. “Consider it my gift to you Geoff, for doing so well.” Max said his voice butter smooth and his face innocent.

Geared began pressing himself against Geoff. His hands roamed over his chest, then lower to his ass. “Sorry.” He breathed. “I can't stop!” He groaned as he bit down hard on Geoff's neck. Geoff shuddered. “Ok, we need to hurry back to your house before you try to fuck me in the bushes.” “Yeah, we can totally fuck in the bushes, let's do it!” Geared was trying to stick his hands down Geoff's pants at this point.

Bowie coughed into his fist it sounded like he was covering up a laugh. “You two should just take my limo, not only is it faster then the train but we won't have to worry about darling Gee taking off his clothes and trying to ride Geoff while he rides the subway.” Geared had his hands up Geoff's shirt now pinching his nipples lightly. Geoff smacked his hands away and he whimpered.

Geoff walked over to Max with Geared dogging his every step considering his hands where down Geoff's pants again this time squeezing and fondling his ass. “Geoff, your ass is like two firm, ripe mangoes! Why haven’t I been playing with these last few days?” Geoff swatted him off again. “You, Max Green are awesome or a huge asshole. I am going to make up my mind about it later.”

Geared was now sneaking his hands back up Geoff's shirt but he was raking his nails down his chest this time. Geoff shivered. “Stop that, Geegee, at least wait till we're in the limo!” He tried to sound firm but just wound sounding horny and embarrassed. Max cackled. “Your welcome, now run off and hump like bunnies before your little Geegee bursts into a fountain of cum and I don't know glitter or something.”

Geared was rubbing his cheek on Geoff's shoulder now. “Christ, you smell good. You always have like male musk and sex or something. I want you inside me, I want you to rip me open. I want you to mark me everywhere and make me see stars. I love you so fucking much and I want your cock in my mouth. Like now.” The whole group was laughing, shaking heads or in Andy's case giving pointers as Geoff dragged Geared off by the arm.

They barely got into the limo because Geared kept trying to haul Geoff into the aforementioned bushes. Geoff grabbed him by the chin when they where there alone. “You want this?” He asked his voice husky. “I mean, Max compelled you, but you want me right?” Geared moaned just from Geoff holding his face tenderly in his hands.

“Yes, I want you. I want you bad, I have since that night when I saw you sing. I love you, I know it's fast but I don't care I only want you. Max didn’t do anything but open the flood gates. I've been sacred and maybe I still am. Sacred to let you see me naked, to let you in. Sacred to be open and vulnerable with someone again. Bert did a number on my head and it's been so long since I had a lover but yes, I want you.” Geared panted slightly. “I...kiss me, please. I can wait for everything else but kiss me, Geoff. I'm burning for you.”

Geoff didn’t wait for any more reassurance. He pressed Geared into the leather seat, sitting on his lap. He tipped Geared's face up looked down into his eyes. Geared smiled as he reached up and tangled his hands in Geoff's hair, his fingers twisted in the curls at the nape of his neck.

Their lips met as easy as breathing, Geoff sucked Geared's lower lip into his mouth then nipped at it. Geared purred then nipped back. Geoff could feel Geared growing hard so he shifted a bit rubbing on it, teasing him. The moan he got back was truly spectacular.

The driver rolled down the glass partition then. “Sirs, we are at Mr Way's house. Also I hope you did not get anything on seats. The King makes me clean them after he misuses them, it's one thing to clean up after him. It's another to clean up after you.” Geared shouted as Geoff shoved him out of the door. “Hey I am under compulsion from my sire to fuck Geoff!” The driver stared for a beat. “You people are so weird in the Sates. I miss England.”

Geared barely got the door open his hands where shaking so badly. They raced by the sofa where Craig was laying in his boxers reading Bones of the Moon. He arched an eyebrow at them.

Geared said breathlessly. “Under compulsion to fuck Geoff, blame Max, if you hear odd noises you know why. I would recommend you use headphones and loud as hell music for a few hours to drown us out. I'm a screamer under normal circumstances I will most likely be horrible tonight.” Geoff grinned. “You're a screamer? Awesome!”

“Rope is the third drawer where you keep the odds and ends. You can use one of Gee's cute ties as a blindfold. I am making a play-list of the loudest most obnoxious screamo and post core known to man right now, and we have home made whipped cream left over from the other night when I got a bug up my ass and made home made pies.” Craig smirked as Geoff went into the kitchen to fetch the rope and whipped cream. “Have fun.”

Geoff blinked a few times trying to figure out what Craig was trying to say to him.  
Craig pointed at the kitchen wordlessly. “Your brain has dribbled out of your ears hasn’t it?” He sighed then steered Geoff himself into the kitchen where he found the rope and whipped cream right where he said they would be. Craig handed both items to Geoff who stared at them for a second then grinned widely.

Geared raced ahead of Geoff into his bedroom where he yanked off all his clothes besides his boxers then threw himself face down on the bed. He wiggled in place waiting for Geoff to get up there. Then he got an idea and reached behind the bed for the box of condoms and lube he hid there. He placed them beside the bed then went back to wiggling while he waited.

“Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up my hard on is gonna kill me, hurry up, hurry up Geoff. I think I could cut glass with this thing, hurry up.” He chanted to himself.

A noise behind him made him look up. He stared at Geoff framed by the doorway back lit by the hallway light, Geared's eyes roamed over the sharp angles of his face, his full mouth and sleepy heavy lidded eyes. Another rush of lust and love crashed over him parting his lips and giving birth to a small gasp. “Geoff....” He rolled over and reached his arms out pleading with his eyes. “I want you.” He shivered feeling exposed and so needy.

The door shut with a click that felt somehow final, as if they where crossing a line and Geared knew they really were. Things where not going to be the same after tonight. He steeled himself so he wouldn’t chicken out even with the compulsion he was still shaking with fear. Geoff crossed the few steps over to the bed. He kissed Geared on the forehead. “Lie down.” He said his voice low and commanding.

Geared laid down on his back. Geoff smiled at him but unlike his normal smiles this one was a bit feral. He opened Geared's closet and rummaged until he found a wide silk tie. Geared watched him closely. “Baby.” Geoff whispered as he sat down next to Geared. “Do you trust me?” He nodded. “With my life.” Geoff cupped his hand around his lover's cheek then tied the tie around his head blindfolding him with it.

He pushed Geared down then pinned his wrists together, with one hand he tied them together. Geared's breathe stuttered. Geoff began to ran his hands over all the pale skin on display for him. He stroked Geared's chest, then leaned down to suckle his nipple. Geared writhed and bucked his hips. “You're so desperate.” Geoff lightly bit down on the candy pink bit of flesh. “It's hot.” His other hand began to trace circles over and across Geared's hips. He shivered and groaned.

Geoff shifted so he was sitting on Geared's hips. He rubbed their bodies slowly together and Geared bit off moans and cruses. Geoff shifted so their cocks rubbed together Geared's barely clothed by his boxers Geoff still in his jeans.

He pressed his mouth to Geared's sliding his tongue in with force. Geared trashed straining at the ropes. Geoff smirked as he slipped his hand down to grip Geared's cock. He just held it, as if proving that this part of Geared belonged to him along with everything else.

“Fuck!” Geared hissed. “Fuck me, you fucking tease!” He gasped out sounding close to tears of frustration. “Oh, baby.” Geoff nipped his neck digging in his teeth. “Max said before the sun rises. I plan to push that. You're not going to come for a long....” He licked the bite mark on Geared's neck. “Long...time.”

Geoff smirked as he dug around for one of the items he had removed from the kitchen. He gashed the knife over his palm hissing from the pain, the bright red blood dripped down his hand. He held his palm under Geared's nose. “Smell that, Gee?” Geared whimpered. “I know you want it...” Geoff lowered his hand so the blood dripped into Geared's open mouth. He sighed, then yanked even harder on the ropes that bound his hands over his head. He growled. “Please...more....of everything. I need it.”

Geoff leaned over so his neck hovered just out of reach of his bound lover's mouth. “Oh, look my poor neck. Just here for biting if only you where free to bite it. I would love you to feed on me, take everything you wanted from me but it seems someone tied your hands with rope, blindfolded you and now you're being teased. Tragic.”

Geoff began to kiss his way down Geared's bound body, biting at different places. He left a hicky the size of a mack truck on his hip, then yanked down Geared's boxers. He stared at Gee's dick for a second before leaning down to blow on it. Geared shivered, then cried out as Geoff closed his lips over the head of his cock.

Geared let out a wail his hips bucking up. Geoff pulled back. “You are too eager.” He whispered in Geared's ear. “Until you learn to clam down, I won't do anything more to you.” A distressed moan ripped itself from Geared's throat. “Stop it.” He pleaded. “You little fucking tease.” He bared his fangs. Geoff snickered, then untied the ropes at Geared's wrists. “Dinner time.” He breathed out as Geared ripped the blindfold off. “Come and get me.” Geoff's eyes glinted with a wicked gleam.

Geared ripped his shirt right off his shoulders with a loud tearing noise. He bit down on his neck as hard as he could then began to suck the blood from his wounds. Geoff gasped his hands clawing down Geared's back.

“Yes. Take whatever you want. Use me. Need me. Oh god, Gee it feels...” He leaned back to let Geared press him down on the bed. His skin was soft and silken under Geared's hands and tongue. He knew he was most likely taking more then normal but Geoff tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. His blood was even better then the taste of his mouth. His blood was like fire up and down his spine. It was like a million doors in his soul opening at once.

Geared could feel himself getting drunk and loose limbed on Geoff's blood. He heard the tell tale thundering of Geoff's heart signaling that he was taking too much. Geoff just kept clinging to him, hot, sweating and sweet smelling. With great regret Geared yanked his mouth away from Geoff's neck.

“I can't take more.” He stroked his fingers over Geoff's cheek. “I don't want to hurt you.” He crushed his mouth to Geoff's letting his taste his own blood. Geoff bucked against him rubbing on him and mewling like a cat. “Who's needy now?” Geared whispered in his ear getting back a chuckle. “I'm guessing, Geoff.”

Geared groaned as Geoff closed his warm, thin hand around his cock. He stroked slowly almost idly but the look on his face was so intense Geared almost came right then. “I want in you.” Geoff whispered. Geared sort of felt like there should be a recording in his head that said 'The vampire brain you are trying to reach has been disconnected, please try again later' and his eyes may have crossed slightly.

He nodded quickly then reached over to get the lube and a condom. He held them out to Geoff feeling sort of lame and very awkward all of a sudden. Geoff smiled at him as he skimmed his jeans down his legs. Geared couldn’t help but stare at every inch of new skin that was exposed.

He liked Geoff all over, his eyes where drawn to strange things, like how the arches of his feet where high and elegant, or how his belly was flat and firm, how his hipbones where sharp enough to cut. And also, hey that was a pretty nice cock he had going on there. Long, light pink and amazing.

Tenderly Geoff pressed him into his back then slide on top of him. Geared fidgeted his eyes wide and fearful. Geoff leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth, just a bare brush of lips. “Whatever you're worried about don't be. I will protect you, now and forever.” Then carefully and so slowly Geoff began to press inside of him.

Geared gasped as the head of Geoff's cock opened him up, he wanted more right now but he also was just enjoying knowing they where sharing this moment, sharing each others bodies. He closed his eyes and raked his nails down Geoff's back as he shoved in all the way to the hilt. Geared trembled feeling skewered, open, owned. He arched his back up pushing back against Geoff who moaned and began to thrust inside him.

“Come on.” He panted. “You can be rougher, I can take it.”

With that Geoff seemed to loose control, he snapped his hips up shoving deeper inside his lover who moaned his approval. Gerard felt like he was floating above himself somehow, relaxed almost numbed but his body was on fire. His hands tightened on Geoff's shoulder leaving more claw marks. He licked away sweat from his lover's face relishing the taste of him. Even the sound of their flesh slapping together was turning him on.

A hand closed around his cock wrenching another cry from his bitten and abused lips. Long clever fingers danced up and down, skated over his sack then stroked the head. He trashed his head from side to side loosing the rhythm of their dance for a second before Geoff kissed him, reminding him of what they where doing. And he knew then gazing into Geoff's blue eyes, with his hand stroking him so perfectly that he was not going to last much longer.

But judging from the cries and heavy breathing coming from his partner he din't have to worry much about it. He was right because Geoff shoved into him hard enough to sting, bit his shoulder and came with a shout of his name. Geared let himself go soon after his orgasm felt like waves slamming into his and his legs shook as he cried out.

Geoff rolled over and off him, then cuddled into his side where he tangled their legs together. He began stroking Geread's hair. “I love you, Gee.” He sighed contently.

Geared bit his lip, he wished there was a better time to say this but he was going to need Geoff's help. It was odd how someone he had only know about a week had become the person he leaned on most. It felt kind of odd, kind of freaky, and mostly kind of good. “I have three days to save Max's life.” Geoff stared at him wide eyed for a second. “I think I am beginning to get rather sick of everyone in your social circle besides Mikey and Frankie.”

“I know the feeling. So I guess Ronnie has been using and dealing Wit. He's been funneling the money he's making off it through the store, and Bowie caught him. It's written in stone that Ronnie's going to die for this, but we don't know if Max was helping him. If he was he suffers the same fate.” Geoff frowned as he stroked his fingers over Geared's hair. “Can't your Grand Sire just compel the truth from him?”

“No. An order like that is too subjective, and Grand Sire has too much invested in it. If he tried to compel Max about this he might break his mind, compelling is not something we do often or lightly. There's always a risk taken depending on the force of the Sire's mind and command and how strong the child is too. Besides the Vampire Courts get pissy as fuck about Wit, I don't think they would think a confession based on something like that was solid enough.“

Geoff's eyes where dark and thoughtful as he said. “Maybe we should just leave him to lie in the bed he made for himself.”

Geared gaped, he felt like Geoff had punched him in the gut. “W-what?” He got out in a shocked squeak. “You where willing to risk for you life for Andy and Nixon--” Geoff cut him off.

“Andy and Nixon did nothing wrong, they fell in love and some old farts told them not to, they where being persecuted, Max refused to leave an abusive boy friend, might have committed some very serious crimes and treats everyone around him like shit.”

Geared sat up yanking the sheet over his chest. He glared at Geoff his eyes glowed red a bit from his passion and fury. “Who are you Geoff Rickly to say who is worthy of help? You claim to high handed ideals but they only apply to people who are nice to you? What kind of hypocritical horse cock is that?”

Geoff shrugged. “I never said I wanted to save people from their own stupidity, just that I wanted to help people.” Geared narrowed his eyes. “I am buying you a cross for Christmas to match your martyr complex, Mr Rickly.”

Geoff wrinkled his nose. “Fine and I writing 'door mat' on your forehead while you sleep, Mr Way.” Geared responded by yanking a pillow out from under Geoff's head and smacking him right in the face with it. Geoff yelped and grabbed one for himself, he fought dirty, tickling and biting Geared and soon he had him pinned to the mattress again.

He smirked as he leaned down to kiss his lover. “Hm, you're naked and under me. Seems like I had you like this not to long ago.” He whispered in Geared's ear. “Yeah, seems like.” Geared grinned reaching up to brush some of Geoff's shaggy auburn hair from his eyes.

Geoff buried his face into the space between Geared's neck and shoulder. He mumbled something, then lifted his head so he could whisper it louder. “You're so pretty, all black hair, pale skin and clear eyes. You're like, made of moonlight or something. I think I am totally going to call you Moonlight.”

Geared was torn between laughing until he cried and grinning like the love struck fool he was, but really who in their right mind was cheesy enough to call their vampire lover Moonlight? It only could have been worse if Geoff asked if he sparkled in sunlight instead of burning or something. He narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him.

“Then I get to call you Sunshine.” He said smiling sweetly, it was the same smile he would give his grandma when he was lying to her about how much he loved the evil yellow sweaters she would buy him for his birthday. “Because your smile is like the sun on a perfect summer day.” That much was true but the look on Geoff's face as he tried not to say something mean or bray with laughter was awesome.

They both jumped as someone pounded on the bedroom door. “What?” Geoff shouted sounding angry. He belied the tone in his voice by leaning down to claim Geared's lips, his tongue making all kinds of dirty promises. “Did you know I always wanted to fuck someone in public? Or maybe semi public? Would you blow me in the stacks of the library at my school?” Geoff giggled as he began to rub on Geared who moaned softly.

“It's Craig, dingleberries. Dawn is in ten minutes, just thought I would remind you because Max told me what happens to vampires at dawn. It's gross and we all know you need to be home soil when it happens, so no more five dolla sucky-sucky in there till tomorrow night. Geoff, if you're still feeling randy you are more then welcome to take it out on me, I've been a bad, bad, bad man. Craig report over and out.”

Geared groaned then brought his hands up to cover his face. Why did Mabbit have to bring up what happened to vampires at dawn? If there was one thing he considered gross about his vampire body that was it. And he could see the question blooming in Geoff's eyes like a flower. A flower that was about to make him feel very awkward and disgusting he knew it.

“Ask.” He said flatly as he wiggled out from under Geoff looking for his boxers or something to cover his shame. “What happened to vampires at dawn?” He asked promptly watching Geared's ass move as he poked around the mess they had made.

“I'm dead. You know that much right? Max killed me by stabbing me in the heart because he's a drama queen. Then he cut open his wrist and poured blood in my mouth. The point is vampires are always made from dead people who are given vampire blood, people think we're drained then feed. That be horseshit, every single vampire is a walking corpse. There's even some theories that we should remain dead at least an hour before the blood is given. Something about how knowing death by name makes it easier when we rise to live with one foot in the grave being of the world but not in it...nevermind.”

Geared knew he was rambling but his beloved was staring as he puttered around naked and he was being forced to talk about the one topic every vampire hated to talk about.

“Anyways, at dawn the magic that binds us together as the pretty dead boys and girls you see gets broken. The moon is for lies, the sun is for truth. So at dawn we break down into a decomposing corpse, then we slowly rebuild our bodies over the day. The mind rests while it happens and we wake ready to do whatever. It's why the sun burns us too, it breaks the magic we exist on so fast and so violently we catch fire but what really kills us is turning dead again on top of it all.”

Geoff wrinkled his nose. “Oh ew. Like a lot of ew. Like more ew then there are China men.” Geared snickered. “Is an upright, liberal, PETA loving, politically correct vegan like yourself even allowed to say 'China men?' He asked as he at last found his Garfield boxers and yanked them on. “Sure I can even say nigger, watch me. Nigger, nigger, nigger, nigger.” Geared laughed. “You are going to burst into flames in a minute I know it.”

Geoff stuck out his tongue, then beckoned him over for one more kiss. Geared got his nose squished into Geoff's cheek but it was still the best kiss ever all too much spit, and lower lips being bitten.

As Geared rushed downstairs then crawled into the crawl space he was smiling the whole time. Everything felt right for once in his stupid life, he knew it was bad to think another person could save you but if anyone could it was the boy sleeping upstairs. He laid down his eyes being dragged shut by the rising sun, and he breathed out pure bliss content in knowing he was loved. He wondered if Geoff felt the same way his last thought was that when things looked this right, the other shoe when it dropped would be a motherfucker.

So considering those things where on his mind when he went to sleep he was not really shocked that the first thing he smelled when he woke up was Bert in the house. God dammit. God damm it. He rushed upstairs in a blur only pausing along the way to smash a chair so he had a nice thick stake in his hand when he ...found Bert sitting on the sofa drinking tea talking Geoff who was looking thoughtful and compassionate, but if you knew him well enough you would see the contempt and fear underlining it.

“Bert.” He said carefully toying with the stake. “What are you doing?” Bert glanced at the stake, shifted his gaze to his ex's eyes, then smiled manicly. “Nothing. Just talking.” Geoff darted a glance at Geared then shook his head. “I was thinking, Gee. I am not a very good person, er, vampire. Whatever. I kind of suck and Quinn said, that Andy claims, your new warm boy has like, all the answers. He's an answer machine.”

Geared gritted his teeth, a muscle jumped in his cheek. “You think after attacking him you deserve anything from him? From me?” He demanded his eyes glowing a bit red as any vampire's would when this enraged.

Bert shrugged then picked at a bloodstain on his shirt, there was dirt under his fingernails. As always Geared waffled between feeling disgusted by him and wanting to take care of him, he wondered if that impulse to care for someone was really just a way to think you were earning love. Could love ever be earned he wondered looking at Geoff who was stirring his tea. Bert frowned into his own cup considering his response carefully for once it seemed.

“I don't think anyone deserves anything. I mean you have this wonderful dude here. Would you claim to ' deserve' him?” The echo of his own thoughts startled him. Geoff pushed his hair behind his ear a sure sign he was about to get all philosophical on everyone. “You're right.” Geared stared at him.

“He is, Gee. It's not about earning help, it's about asking for it. I always believed that if someone wanted to change that any help I could give should be theirs.” Geared stared narrow eyed at Bert who smiled a shit eating grin back at him.

There was no way in hell he trusted or even liked his ex anymore, the more proactive side of him that had been growing a bit of late wanted to tell him to fuck himself. But one glance at Geoff's pleading blue eyes and he knew what to say next.

“Then we can all walk to The Center for Vampire Advancement together. Ray can fix him up. Sometimes helping someone is about pointing them at people who are better then you are at giving it. I need to stop by the store anyway to get copies of the record books from the last two years if I am going to help Max out of the mess he's in.”

Geoff nodded looking relived that there was some kind of plan that placated his morals while still getting Bert off their hands quickly and painlessly.

“So let's get going then.” Bert stood up setting down his cup of tea on the coffee table without a coaster Geared noticed. He shrugged into his huge hoodie, Geared almost smiled when he saw Bert's hands drowning it like always. As they walked together down the side walk Geoff kicked at snow banks, Geared inspiring Geared to make a misshapen snowball and throw it at him. They where in the middle of a snowball fight when Bert punched Geared in the arm to get his attention. Geoff took the moment to shove snow down the back of Geared's neck and he squealed.

Bert's eyes gleamed a bit as he bounced on his heels. “What kind of mess is Maxie in?” Geared pushed his hair behind his ear, as he tried to shake the snow out off his hoodie. “Nothing, forget I said it, or come into work sometime. You're out of the loop because you're always fucked up and you don't work anymore.”

Bert giggled. “Hm. Drugs. Work. Is this about Ronnie funneling his drug money out of the store?” Geared goggled at him. Bert skipped a few steps singing the next words out in a voice that carried. “I know every-thing abou-t th-at.” He came to a leaping stop in front of the Center. “Bu-t I do-nt -ha-ve ti-me to he-lp Gee-Gee- the vamp-ire -sav-er because I have to get cl-eaaa—n from d-rugs!” Then without another word Bert darted into the Center for Vampire Advancement, the glass doors banging shut behind him.

Geoff stared after him a strange look on his face. “I honestly hate most of your friends.” He said wonderingly his eyes half way between sad and shocked. Geared blinked a bit. “They seem to like you, I thought you liked them.” Geoff took Geared's hand between his, his face was somber. “Honey, I am a little two faced bitch sometimes.”

Geared tangled his fingers in Geoff's. “I think it's because I want to like everyone, or maybe that I like everyone before I meet them if that makes any sense. But once I know a person, if I find out I don't like them the habit of being nice is kind of stuck then, or it's like that ideal is conflicting with the reality and then I get all muddled, confused, because it's like things in my head are better, people are better and when... I get smacked with how things can suck I am always so shocked, some part of me feels betrayed every time people suck. I don't feel like I am making any sense anymore.” Geoff lapsed into silence his face closed off and cold.

Geared mulled over what Geoff had said. Was there a certain amount of two faced bicthery that went into getting along with people and being nice? Was there more to the world then honest asshole or lying nice guy? He watched other people as they walked by them, he smiled at a few, some smiled back.

They passed by a cafe as they got into the better part of town, the bright lights and laughter that rushed out when the door was open made Geared feel a bit lonely, he also wanted coffee really badly just looking at other people drinking it. He nudged Geoff with his shoulder making him stumble a bit.

“So do you feel like a lying nice guy?” Geared watched Geoff's breathe steam in the winter night, he felt a twinge of envy, the same he felt whenever he reflected on the warmth of his skin.

“I guess I do, I told you I want to be good not just good enough. Someone good would find a way to honestly like and enjoy everyone.”

They came to a stop then at The Vault at last. Geoff waved him off when he asked if he wanted to come inside. Geared just shrugged when Andy peppered him with questions about why he was copying the main computer’s contents or why he had to take all the hard copies of the store's tax returns and invoices for the last three years.

Somehow he wasn’t shocked that Geoff had vanished. He wondered if this was what had been meant by getting 'far away' sometimes. His arms where full of random stacks of paper and his mind was filled with doubt. What if he couldn’t prove Max had nothing to do with it? What did Bert really know about it? And what if Max was guilty? The walk home was a blur of things he did not want to think about.

His mind was whirling with all this as he fumbled the door open then squinted when he saw a figure perched on his sofa. “Hey!” He dropped everything to hug the woman who bounded to her feet when she saw him. “Hey, Geegee.” She ruffled his hair, he drew back to admire her drinking in her pretty face, short curly hair, and her short dress that showed off all her ample curves. “Amanda fucking Plamer as I live and breathe.” She grinned widely her blue eyes mainc. “Amanda fucking Gaiman now. He got around to making it all legal and nice like.”

She began to help him pick up all the papers he had dropped when they had clashed together. “I'm glad you got my message.” She nodded shoving some hair behind her ear. “You do know truth potions are tricky and dangerous, right?” He sighed as he put down a bundle with a thump. “I know that, Mandy.” He rubbed his temples.

“But Max is going to die if I can't prove he's innocent.” She frowned as she walked by him, he followed. She popped out his fridge. “Oh, you have Blue Moon.” She muttered as she took an ale. “Listen Gee, I am the top witch for this job. I know something about vampire biology, I know truth potions back and forth, been working with them for about sixty years now. And I can tell you that there's a shot we will destroy the subject's mind.” He sat down heavily. “Sixty years? You look like your 25.” She grinned wolfishly. “Witches and Warlocks are long lived, for humans.”

Her fingers drummed on the table Geared felt like they where drumming on his brain. He felt like screaming. There was no neat or good way out of this, his boyfriend was somewhere being an introverted broody dick, he had no one to lean on. He was alone.

Then his eyes snapped open. Amanda raised one eyebrow when he sat bolt upright. “OK, you brew the potion. I'm going to get to looking at the books so I can cross reference all this. I think I figured something out.” The witch cocked her head to the side. “Sometimes being alone clears your mind.” Her lips curled into another wicked smile.

“Look at you. Growing up and everything it touches me, there might be tears.” He rolled his eyes when into the kitchen to brew tea. He heard some kind of uproar from the dinning room a few seconds after he had set the kettle on the stove and found Amanda giving Craig an a noogie that seemed likely to burn the hair off his head.

“Now what did you say, mortal boy? I want you to repeat yourself for Gee here so he's up to speed.” She asked as she Craig was turning blue from the choke hold. “I said, “'I never thought Gee could get a piece of ass on the side as hot as you.' “ “Yeah but you meant was, 'Hello miss top of the evening to you.' Right moron?” She asked digging her knuckles into his scalp. “Yes, that.” Craig gurgled.

“OK then.” She released him and rubbed her palms briskly together as if washing her hands of him. “You are now my new fetch and carry boy. You are going to helping me brew this potion and if you don't do as I say, I am going to turn you into...” She paused considering her options. “A ..a... something with an A, been a while oh I know!....ant eater or an antelope. I'm flexible.”

Geared winced and withdrew leaving them to bicker about if Amanda really needed 'well rotted cow dung' for the potion or if she just wanted to see Craig collecting it with his bare hands. The next few days passed in a blur, he slept, he woke up to review the books, talk to Andy and Bert, and make notes on the case he was building. Geoff didn’t come by or call once. His absence felt like a hole in Geared's chest but he was too stubborn to call him. And before he was ready that same man in a dark suit was at his door asking him into the limo at that idled at the curb.

He stared at the bottle of glowing blue-green liquid in his hand, he touched the messenger bag full of note books stuffed with facts and dates. When the door swung open something in him broke knowing a life was in his hands, his to lose or save. But when the door swung open, Geoff was sitting next to his Grand Sire wearing a black sweater and a lost look on his face.

“I made you something.” He held out a home made card on it was a badly drawn boy with auburn hair holding out a dripping red way to anatomically correct heart to a badly drawn vampire boy with messy black hair. Inside it said 'Thank you for putting up with my annoying brain. I got meish. Sometimes I run and hide. I came back to see you in action, you can do this. I love you more then tofu burgers.'

Then Geoff's big blue eyes came up shyly and he whispered so low it was only because of vampire hearing that Geared caught what he said at all. “Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you because I need to shut myself inside my mind from time to time.”

Geared let his answer be the kiss he planted firmly on Geoff's mouth after he had sat down on his lap.

“Hi, Grand Sire.” He said breathlessly when he was done.

Bowie arched an eyebrow. “Hello, Geared.” There was more then a slight hint of amusement around his eyes and smile. “You and Geoff seem made for each other, my child. I give you my sincere congratulations on finding someone so well suited to you.” Geoff made his 'are you blowing smoke up my ass ' face. “I think he's making fun of us.” He stage whispered to Geared who laughed and flung his arms around Geoff's neck.

The limo moved so smoothly and Geoff was so warm, comfortable, and comforting that the strain of the last few days caught up to him, his eyes felt like they weighed to much so he dozed half listening to Geoff debating Bowie on both vampire and human politicians, they seemed to hate all them pretty much the same.

His break was cut short when the limo stopped in a parking grange. Geoff shook him gently to get him moving. Part of him considered what would happen if he just ran away, it was'nt like he was the one who had fucked up here. He still had choices. He cut a glance at the King behind him. His face was blank, his eyes narrowed against the cold winter wind. Geared had never felt such tension in the very air, but he still thought the walk there should have been longer then two blocks.

His hands where sweating when they drew close to the assigned meeting place. Then much before he was ready, he was standing in a small restaurant made to look like an eightieth century drawing room. He shot a hard glance to his right and saw Max sitting in a chair around a table with three other vampires.

Max looked drawn, sacred. He glanced up at them when they walked in as if trying to tell Geared something with his eyes. He mouthed a word but Geared couldn’t make it out, it might have been 'Sorry.' Sitting next to him sipping his tea with a sullen face was the much mentioned Ronnie, he did not look scared he looked pissed off. On the other hand he was never smart enough to know when to be sacred maybe that was how he got into so much shit.

And the three vampires smiling, laughing and pointedly ignoring them both while they drank tea, eat finger cakes and remembered old times where Karen O, the Vampire Duchess of New York and New Jersey, personal overseer of said areas, Tori Amos the Vampire Queen of America, and Steven Tlyer the Vampire King of America.

Geared froze, his mouth dried out, his shoulders shook he fought an urge to run from the room altogether. He was facing the three most powerful vampires in the USA. These where beings so very older, wiser and meaner then he was. He didn’t even like Max most days.

“Is that Geared Way?” Karen asked as they drew closer. Oh fuck, one of them knew his name? He tried not to look like he was going to pass out.

“Yeah.” Geoff took his hand holding on tightly. Karen's eyes seemed to look deep down into him. “You have a case right?” He nodded. “Yes, Miss Duchess if I may...”

The Duchess waved a hand. “Listen, I love that web comic you do, Love Lorn Lesbian Vampire, it's like you get women so well, are you gay?” Geared tried not to drop his jaw at both the question and the statement.

“Um...” Geoff piped up for him while Geared opened and closed his mouth a few times.

 

“He's bi, dateing me and has a hard time talking to pretty and powerful women, I think you're his type so that's why he's gaping at you. Hi, I'm Geoff. I've never had a boy girl threesome yet and---” “Geoff, shut your cockhole.” Geared gasped in horror. The Duchess, King and Queen went into gales of laughter. The Queen waved her hand at Bowie who came and sat by her side.

Ronnie cut in. “What are we here for to sit around and--” He cut off when The Duchess reached out her finger and placed on his lips. “If you speak another word, I promise you the death you shall endure will make you envy those who died in witch burnings. I will unmake all your works and kill your whole bloodline. So kindly, shut the fuck up.”

Her tone was as bright and cheerfully as when she had been talking to Geared, but now she was baring her teeth not smiling when she paused between words.

Geared gulped, Ronnie look stricken for the first time ever, Max pressed himself so far into his seat he was almost pushing himself into the chair, and Geoff tightened his hold on Geared's hand so much he winced. He wondered what it took for a human to hurt a vampire's hand by squeezing it that hard.

Karen grinned at Ronnie who would not meet her eyes, then Max who did but dropped his eyes after a few seconds. “It seems that the King and Queen are considering me as a Princess, meaning in case you don't know I would get to learn Tori's job, so I can fill the shoes right when she's done with the Crown. They have decided to let me and only me have say on this case. So do not, piss me off.”

The Duchess rose from her chair. “I beg leave for a moment my Lords and Lady.” She bowed to Bowie, kissed the back of Tori's hand and curtsied to Steven. “I seek a moment alone with Max's champion.” Geared was unsure for a second if she meant him but then her hand clamped around his wrist drawing him away from the others to a table so far in the back it was almost hidden from view.

She sat down, then singled the waiter. “More tea please, Reggie. And an ash tray.” Geared sat down across from her wishing Geoff could come over with them so he could feel less vulnerable.

“Let me tell you a story.” Karen began as she lit two cigarettes handing him one. “It's the story of how you got here. See, as much as we try to suppress Wit people keep making and selling it. As much as we stress how dangerous it is, some moron is always using it. And every, fucking, time some stupid vampire goes on a rampage slinging spells and eating old ladies, kittens, and little wide eyed boys with cancer we, and we meaning the Fanged Nation have to spend millions of dollars in bribes, hush money and a lot of man power in making nicey with the mortals.”

Geared nodded slowly. He knew this but he was not planning on back talking to her, he would much rather suck on his smoke and drink his tea.

“And your Sire saw a known Wit supplier coming into The Vault last week after hours when only Ronnie was there 'working late'. Ronnie is dead as dead can be this is not about that, we made up our minds on that already. The only reason we haven’t moved on it was not to set anyone off running while we made up our minds on Max's fate. I think we're being very kind to give you the chance to save Max. In the older days he would have executed just for being stupid enough to let this go on even if he wasn’t in on it.” She pointed at him with her index and middle finger the cigarette tightly held between them.

“So now here we are. But I'm not a Elf, and you're not a moron so I don't want a big three ring circus, no spells, no looking over records. Just you, telling me why he did not do it. You have until I finish my cigarette. So that's what, about five minutes I guess, you're lucky I really do love your comic.”

Her red painted lips curled into a sadistic smile as she drank in his stunned face. Her eyes where narrowed like a cat watching a mouse hole. A ringing in his head started but then he closed his eyes. Geared reached out to the same place he had been a few nights ago, that sense of peace in the middle of the storm. He breathed deeply and eyes still shut he began to talk.

“I believe he did not know anything at all about it because Max is stupid about the douches he dates. Or more to the point the one douche. He edits Ronnie in his mind, he always has. He refuses to see the truth about things if that truth will scare or upset him. And I know he had nothing to do with this because as shallow and stupid as he likes to pretend to be he loves his friends, his store, he has things to live for. I think deep down Ronnie kinda wants to die. He's been toying with forces likely to kill him for so long time what else should I believe at this point?”

It felt like everything else had vanished like the world behind his eyes was not even there anymore. The only thing that existed was the words spilling from his mouth.

“And I guess I want you to believe me because I want to believe it. I don't want Max to die, I want him and Mabbit to work out their stupid issues stop being so stubborn, admit that they love each other. I want to see him happy for once, I want to see him get a second chance. He's my Sire for better, for worse and forever. I want him to be whole.” Blood tears began to slide down his pale cheeks, he dashed at them with the back of his hand eyes still shut.

“So I am running out of words and I hate when I feel like there nothing to do besides go over and over the same things I said already so I think I will shut up now because I have made my case. If Max lives or dies is at your whim; has always been at your whim and I have a feeling you only let me run on at the mouth because sometimes appearing to be reasonable amuses you. Sometimes a wolf lets a deer go and no one knows why so all I can do is hope Max happens to be that deer.”

He opened his eyes then locking them into her slanted green ones. She stared hard at him as if she could divine the truth just from looking at him. The moment stretched out tense, quiet, pregnant with possibility. “He is spared.” She spoke her tone bored and off handed. “You are free to go and so is he.”

Geared stood so suddenly he shoved his chair into the wall as he did. He wanted to say something else but everything seemed done. “I wish I hadn’t asked Amanda to make me this bad ass truth potion then, seems a waste.” He muttered as he turned to leave. She caught his arm.

“Give it to me.” He looked at her questioningly. “I want to know if my boyfriends are cheating on me.” She clarified. “Boyfriends?” “Yeah, I have six.” “Um...” The Duchess laughed. “I get to cheat, they don't. I am a vampire after all. I don't get how you can be happy feeding on just one human.”

He looked away. “If you had my lover, you might understand.” She shrugged. “Maybe.” Geared looked around it hit him no one besides them was in the restaurant anymore. He kept walking until he saw Bowie's limo outside still. He opened the door to find Max, Bowie and Geoff sitting there. Max's face was streaked with blood tears, more fell from his cheek onto his boots, he was holding himself as he rocked back and forth a bit.

He knew better then to ask where Ronnie was. “So,” Geared said as he sat down next to Geoff. “So,” Max whispered. “It seems you are the new leader of the Brides, Gee. The King here thinks I am not capable of leading anymore. And also, he wants me and you to swap houses because and I quote 'You have a house fitting for a vampire master and Geared lives in the slums.' Geared's eyes almost glazed over.

Max's house was a beautiful and histrionic Queen Ann style built in the 1800's, it looked like Fester Adams was going to open the door and it was in Princeton one of the whitest, snottiest places to live in New Jersey. He much preferred Hoboken or even New Burnswick, fuck he preferred Newark, and that hell-hole had done it best to kill him when he was growing up there.

He really didn’t want to live in god dammed Princeton, he really didn’t want to lead a pack of stupid goth punk emo bicthy vampires, he really didn’t want anyone piling more shit on him right now. He wanted to go home, suck his boyfriend’s cock, until it and his face turned blue, then take a bath. Maybe read some Dicksons in his Pjs.

Geoff said, “My poor penis.” Max said, “My house is not fucking histrionic.” And the King smirked as he said, “I don't think anyone quite cares what you want, my dear.” And it dawned on Geared he had made that speech out loud. Fuck a duck.

Geoff grinned. “This is kind of like when I forget if I had a talk with someone in person because I had the talk in my head so many times.” Geared wished he would sink into a hole somewhere. Somewhere that no one would find him. Geoff could come, they could just do nothing besides have sex … in a hole. Nothing but sex and no one to bug them. Best hole ever. Oh that sounded wrong.

“Listen can this all wait?” It was about midnight but he felt like he had been awake for years. Max shrugged. “I don't care.” The King nodded. “I was planning on leaving it for tomorrow, but someone had to steal my thunder.” Max flipped him off. “You're kicking me out of my house, my boyfriend is dead and I am no longer leader of my own blood line. If I could ruin someone else's mood I was going to.” Geoff's eyes flashed. “He just saved your life, you little shit.” He growled. Max stared at him blankly. “I am beginning to think it's not much of a thing to save.”

“Come to my place,” Geared said wearily his gut still clenched with aftershocks of the fear he had been living in for the last few hours. He felt like it was something he could smell on himself, the sense of impending doom. Maybe the others where feeling better he was just still waiting for something to his turn to be the person who might die at any second.

Max snapped back. “Why should I come over you don't want to leave me alone?” Geoff nodded. “Sorry to answer for you Gee but yeah, Max no one wants you alone. You've had an insanely bad day and we are worried about you.” Maxie snorted. “You said I was a little shit.” Geoff grinned. “You are.”

He plopped his chin into Geared's shoulder locking eyes with him, then he stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Geared stuck out his tongue back and wiggled it. The limo came to a sudden stop and Geoff toppled off the seat he was barely sitting on smacking his head into the back of the driver’s headrest.

“Ow.” Geoff muttered as he rubbed his head and climbed out of the limo. Max stared at him as he went. “Sire is right. You and Gee are perfect for each other.” He muttered under his breathe as he followed. Geared was the last one left, he sat there a second looking at the King.

“Grand Sire, my Liege and King, I ask you remove this cup from my lips.” He said bowing his head, locking his gaze on his shoes. This time it was not awkwardness, he was taking on a pose of submission knowingly. He had never used Court Speech before but every young vampire learned the proper titles and over all wording just in case they had to address Court members.

“My Child.” Bowie's voice was fond but firm. “I have made up my mind, you forget yourself, you forget your place to ask that I change it. I do not do well with being questioned. Yes, some insubordination shows you have spirit but I have winked my eye at too much when it comes to the Brides of Dracula. The only other option would be disbanding your Line. Do you wish that?”

Holy Christ, disband the Line? He had heard whispers about Lines being disbanded, a lot of vampires who 'gave into the vein' a semi polite term for being feral, souless monsters where said to be from disbanded lines.

Moreover the shop would change hands, everything would change. He might even be politely asked to give up Geoff, vampires from disbanded Lines where cut off utterly left to fend for themselves and such a vampire was not considered 'stable' enough to 'keep' a lover. He shook his head wildly his black mop of hair stinging his eyes. “No. I do not wish that to come to pass, my King. I will take this honor you have bestowed on me. Thank you for it.”

The King held out his hand to letting Geared kiss his ring. He climbed out of the limo slowly his mind whirling around in great loops. He had stood up to the Vampire Duchess of New York City, he was the leader of his Line. A hot girl liked his stupid webcomic! Ronnie was most likely dead by now, or at least would be by morning. He frowned at that last thought. Something in him felt like he should care more, but he didn’t and didn’t want to try to force it.

When he opened the door of his house a blast of warm air swept over him, god bless whomever had invented indoor heating. He had no time to say or do anything before Mikey tackled him backwards into a wall. “He---! He!!” Mikey waved his hand around so violently he back handed Geared across the nose. Geared stared at him for a second, Mikey seemed stunned, his nose was throbbing a bit of blood leaked down towards his mouth. Geared squinted at his brother, grinned like a super villain then back handed him back. “Ow!'

“Frankie!” Mikey screamed so loud Geared wondered if a Great-Grandmother of theirs had been a fucking banshee. “Frankie, he's hitting me and I didn’t get to tell him about it yet and he socked me for no reason and he sucks!” Frankie appeared from nowhere, or maybe the basement with a joint in one hand and a beer in the other. “Honey,” He said looking at Geared's confused face. “Honey, I told you not to take all that E. Now try to make some sense before your big brother makes up his mind that you're more use to him as a blood source then a family member.”

Drunken singing could be heard from the basement and Geared hoped against hope that was not his boyfriend and a very powerful witch down there drunk and maybe high. He had seen Mandy high before, she turned people into shoes, shoes into cockroaches and cockroaches into people. If he never saw another shoe that was yelling 'This is not funny, Mandy!' it would be too soon.

Mikey smacked him on the chest then shoved his hand under his nose. “See?” He demanded wiggling his ring finger, where a simple gold band with ruby chips gleamed. “See?” He asked again his eyes shining with joy and light. Geared reached out and hugged him close. “He asked you to marry him!?”

Frankie smirked at them both. “I am going downstairs to where the fun is. Oh, Mabbit's wondering around. He went to hide in the attic when he heard Max was here. Max is holed up in your room, last I saw him he was under the blankets rocking back and forth is that a vampire thing?” Mikey frowned and shook his head. “Fuck.” A flat look from his brother was all he needed to know that Mikey could wait until he checked on his friends to talk about the news at length. “I will talk to you about it later.” Geared promised.

He held his little's brother's hands tightly in his own. Only five years older but still more then old enough to remember him coming home from the hospital so helpless, tiny, and pink. More then old enough to remember Mikey when he was one year old sitting on his lap, his hands tangled so tightly in Geared's hair how he had yanked on it, until it was coming out in chunks. Mom yelling, 'Why didn’t you call for me or take his hands away?' and his chest feeling to tight with love and confusion as he whispered “I didn’t think of it, I didn’t want to hurt the baby.”

It had been a part of his life, their life for the longest time now, Geared not wanting to hurt the baby and some point the baby making up his own mind that his protector needed protecting. They had been two against the world. Sometimes he even been naive enough to think that would never change, that he could the center of Mikey's world forever. Nothing had been able to touch or shake what they meant to each other, even when he became a vampire and their races where suddenly different. But this, this was something else. This was an ending of a sort.

Geared's eyes slowly filled with tears he refused to let fall and Mikey let his slide down his cheeks but no words where needed as to why, they where letting go of something mourning it together. When Frankie had put this ring on Mikey's finger he had loosened a part of their bond. The loss would have been unbearable if he did not know his own lover was downstairs making that god awful racket. Where they singing 'It's OK to be gay?' Like, really?

But all that needed to wait because he was worried about Max and Craig right now. Getting into yet another fight with Craig might send Max right over the line at this point. So he slipped up the stairs his footsteps light until he found himself outside his bedroom door. Voices where murmuring softly he heard a few words, then laughter. He stood there for a while his eyes closed just listening to the sweet nothings they whispered not hearing words just the tone and he felt like his chest was too small for all the feelings inside him. He felt like he might not suck at this whole leader thing after all. Because in that moment he loved his friends, his blood brothers so much.

The last thing he heard before creeping back down the stairs was “I'm not your boyfriend, but you can court me, Max Green.” Then another bout of soft, joyful laughter.

Geared paused at the bottom step gazing into the living room where everyone had gathered. Mikey was sitting on Frank's lap on the sofa, Geoff and Mandy had come up from the basement and Andy, Nixon and Ray had sneaked in when he was upstairs it seemed. Geoff grinned when he spied him standing there watching them all. “A toast, to Geared the most loved, bravest, and most awkward vampire in all of New Jersey.” He flushed as they cheered for him, then broke into a smile.

A few weeks ago, he would have never had believed the turns his life had taken but then again who ever wanted to be able to predict things? As he let himself be swept into Geoff's arms, then into the small circle of people who he loved he figured a life well led was rarely predictable.


End file.
